Hybrid
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: Roselyn is an orphan who wants to belong somewhere, but there's one problem: she's incredibly different. However, when she's eventually admitted into Arkham for her differences, she finds a sense of belonging within a couple of Batman's villains and finally feels accepted. Is she really accepted and loved or only being used as a tool?
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't easy being an orphan, especially when nobody ever really wanted her. And it didn't help that orphanages shipped her from state to state once they discovered her terrible secret. Roselyn had been in at least sixty different cities before she was placed in Gotham City's orphanage where she already knew she didn't belong. The other kids weren't very nice to a new girl being dumped in the cramped building. She also was forced to sleep on the floor and share blankets with two other girls her own age. Roselyn wondered why they even accepted her when they didn't have enough beds for the kids they had now.

Roselyn was an eleven year old girl who was probably the size of a nine year old so it didn't make it easy when she ate lunch with her age group which consisted of children between the ages of eleven and thirteen. Roselyn nervously bit her lower lip and carried her tray of cafeteria food to find a seat. Known as the weird new girl, other kids either snickered at her or blatantly ignored her existence. Roselyn didn't understand why other children didn't accept her when they were in the same boat as her- they were all orphans when it came down to it. But Roselyn was an outcast amongst outcasts so she never really had any friends or felt any sense of belonging anywhere.

So, the girl brought her lunch over to the small corner table at the edge of the cafeteria. The food was horrible and worse than the last orphanage she stayed in. She was rather thin due to multiple skipped meals. She would usually succumb to eating when she felt her stomach caving in on itself after a couple of days without food. Today was one of those days and she forced herself to eat the meatloaf which hardly contained any meat. She drank her milk which was actually good and not expired.

Roselyn watched the other orphans eat and talk amongst themselves. Some of them looked as if they had genuine friendships and she had to admit, she was a bit jealous. She never had anyone she could talk to or joke with. Roselyn had always been isolated by her peers and she knew it would always be this way and she didn't expect to wake up and make any friends while she was in Gotham.

Lunch was over and she and the others had to rush out to make room for the next age group which consisted of teenagers fourteen and older. Roselyn felt even smaller as she made her way through the hallway. She was pushed and shoved into the wall; it had been done on purpose by most people.

Roselyn went outside and made her way to the small garden in the yard. Nobody else would go near the garden as they opted to hang out with one another during their time outside. Roselyn, however, chose to tend to the garden. When she first arrived, the plants had been near death. She decided to take it upon herself to nurture them and help them flourish and she did just that.

"Here's the girl," one of the orderlies pointed to her. Roselyn jumped and nervously looked up from where she was sitting. "Nobody's going to adopt her. She jumps from city to city. We're gonna be stuck with her for a while since she's a reject."

"She's sitting right there," a woman commented to the other.

"Doesn't matter," she shrugged. "I think she's dumb or something. She never speaks."

"Is she? I don't think she should be recommended for the program if she is."

"Oh, no, she's definitely capable. She doesn't talk which is good. It'll keep the crazies from jumping her. But she's a pretty calm kid, I'll give her that. She never had an outburst and seems to go with the flow. I think she'd be great for that rehabilitation program at Arkham. The other kids here are too friendly. They'd piss someone off and end up dead. But not this one. She's a quiet kid who keeps out of trouble."

"Then why has nobody adopted her?" the woman queried.

"Roselyn…she's just a special case. Sad, really," she replied and looked down at Roselyn with fake sad eyes.

"Hi, Roselyn. I can see you like to garden," the nicer of the two pointed out. "How would you like to come with me four times a week to take care of a big garden?" Roselyn just shrugged, not sure whether or not this was a good opportunity. She usually ended up being screwed over when things tended to sound good in her short life.

"See? Doesn't talk," the other woman remarked. "But she needs the therapy. If you can get her to talk, maybe we can find her a good home with understanding parents." She was speaking in a low voice with the person from Arkham. They were speaking in those hushed tones adults tend to do around children. It was easy to forget Roselyn was eleven and picked up on these things more than the younger kids would. "I hate to see a kid without a real home. She's our most extreme case here at the orphanage right now because she won't say anything. The other kids open up to the counselors here."

"We'll do our best. Sometimes garden therapy can help and get her to talk about something she likes," the woman looked down at Roselyn and smiled. The brown haired girl briefly pressed her lips together. "You'll be coming with me tomorrow to Arkham Asylum. But don't worry; you're going to be separated from the criminally insane. You'll be perfectly safe in the garden for two hours."

Roselyn was then led back towards the orphanage. The dead leaves crunched underneath her shoes which were a half a size too small for her. Her gray jacket was the opposite, being at least two sizes too big. This orphanage obviously didn't have a lot of money to work with. Roselyn went back inside and wondered what was going to happen to her at Arkham.

* * *

Just a quick author's note- This story will pick up and introduce characters from Batman, however, it will be focused on this original character. Hopefully she's an okay character and you continue to read this. If people like it, I already have the next few chapters already written.


	2. Chapter 2

During lunch time, the same woman from the previous day came to pick Roselyn up from the orphanage. They forgot she was as old as she was so assumed she ate during the earlier lunch wave. Unfortunately for Roselyn, she hadn't eaten yet and was stuffed into a car. As nice as this woman seemed to be, she was cold towards the young girl. It was obvious she put on a show for the orphanage when they must have called up the asylum to dump off their problem child for a couple of times a week.

The ride was quiet and neither spoke a word. It was obvious this woman worked with adults and didn't really know how to talk to children despite how fake she had been the other day. Roselyn was fine with this and enjoyed the quiet car ride. She was used to the loud orphanage with the little ones screaming and the older kids stomping around like the hormonal teenagers they were.

They got out of the car and entered the gothic styled building. The doctor, who quickly introduced herself as Dr. Klein, hesitated to take her hand to pull her out towards the garden. Instead, she took the too long sleeve of her jacket and pulled on it to bring her through. "Have fun," the doctor smiled and left Roselyn out on her own. So much for giving her therapy, the girl thought, and rolled her green eyes.

But the garden was nice and so much bigger than what she was used to back at the orphanage. However, they hadn't left anything for her to garden with and she opted to just sit outside and enjoy the fall flowers. There was an apple tree in the distance and her stomach growled just thinking about it. The girl didn't think much of it when she got up and went over to the tree to grab an apple. She barely ate her lunch the previous day and skipped dinner entirely since she couldn't even identify it.

Roselyn climbed up the tree to reach the apple. It wasn't difficult for her to climb and she didn't need to go that high to grab an apple. She crawled along one of the branches and grabbed an apple, snapping a twig off with it. She grimaced slightly at the loud snap, but climbed down the tree. She sat down to lean against it smiling as she bit into the fruit.

A woman in an orange Arkham jumpsuit came storming towards her, her fiery red locks intimidating. Her skin was tinted green and Roselyn looked at her horrified as she came over to her. This was one of the criminally insane, she could tell, because of the way she was approaching her. The eleven year old stood up and hugged herself closer to the tree. Why did Dr. Klein leave her alone in the garden?

"Look what you've done!" the woman roared and picked up the twig that had snapped off the apple tree. Roselyn was terrified as the woman yelled at her irrationally. "You have no respect for Mother Nature, do you, girl? And you have no right to be in this garden if you treat the plants so carelessly!" The woman was ready to strike; Roselyn cried and hugged herself around the tree. The branches of the tree suddenly rustled and made a protective barrier around her.

With the help of the tree, the brunette was lifted up into the branches so she sat on the highest branch away from the danger below her. The woman looked up at her completely baffled by what she just witnessed. Roselyn began to cry as her secret she tried so hard to hide was discovered yet again. She appreciated the fact she could get help from plants when she desperately needed it and they were happy to help her. She liked that she could talk to them since no human ever wanted anything to do with her. At the same time, she hated this ability because it was ultimately what isolated her from the general human population. Being part plant separated her from the species she so longed to be: human.

As the insane woman stared at her in shock, one of the doctors approached her and detained her. She was put into handcuffs. She didn't struggle because of what she had just witnessed. Roselyn hoped she wouldn't tell someone and if she did, perhaps they'd think the idea was crazy. "Stay right there, Roselyn!" Dr. Klein yelled up to her. "We'll get you down!" The girl shook her head and began to climb down. The smaller branches hidden within the tree helped her down making it look as if she climbed down herself.

"I am so sorry," Dr. Klein said once Roselyn got herself down. "Poison Ivy isn't particularly the most rational person. She shouldn't have been outside at all; I have no idea what she was doing outside of Arkham. But obviously she can't be trusted if she uses her plant mutations to put people in trees." Plant mutations? Poison Ivy? Roselyn had to wrap her head around that there was someone else out there like her. Was she also part plant? Did she also have a hard time fitting in? Why was she in an asylum? She'd have to somehow sneak into the little library they had in the orphanage after dinner. "I'm going to take you back now. I'll bring you back in a couple of days once we get a handle on the whole Poison Ivy situation and find out who let her out of her cell."

Roselyn had done a little bit of research on Poison Ivy, also known as Pamela Isley. She couldn't find much due to time constraints, but she found out she was one of the Rogues which were infamous in Gotham. She hadn't found anything about her past, but she did find out she did indeed have some kind of abilities affiliated with plants. Her kiss was poisonous and she had immunity to all toxins. She also had the ability to manipulate plant life and supposedly communicated with plants. She could produce pheromones which would make people love her and do whatever it was she wanted when they were under the influence. In regards to mental illness, she saw herself as the reincarnation of Mother Nature and was supposedly hypersexual.

Roselyn wasn't particularly sure if her own abilities. She wasn't sure if her kisses were toxic or if she was immune to all toxins. She didn't recall ever getting sick, not even having a head cold. But maybe that was due to being part plant and there weren't viruses which could successfully attack both animal and plant cells simultaneously. She knew she definitely didn't produce any pheromones which was okay by her since that creeped her out a bit- being able to manipulate plants was one thing, but manipulating humans freaked her out.

And then there was the whole Asylum thing. Roselyn knew she herself didn't need to be in an asylum since she never harmed anything or anyone intentionally. She also didn't think she was the reincarnation of Mother Nature, either. In fact, she didn't even think there was a Mother Nature or any kind of unseen being in general. The life she led didn't give her anything to believe in. That, and she knew she wasn't anything special because of her uniqueness.

Roselyn wasn't sure what hypersexual meant and looked it up. She wished she hadn't and was weirded out by it. She closed the browser and changed her thoughts to why the orphanage had internet, even if it was still outdated like everything else in the building.

Despite their obvious differences, Roselyn finally didn't feel so alone. She smiled as she left the library with her newfound knowledge. It was the first time she dared to hope and smiled when she went to sleep.

A couple of days later, Roselyn was taken back to the asylum despite the incident that occurred. The girl grabbed her old backpack she found in the lost and found during her stay in one of the many orphanages. She knew this meant she stole it, but what choice did she have when nobody provided her with anything? Roselyn put the plant she had obtained from the small orphanage garden. She thought Poison Ivy might like it.

When she got to the asylum's garden, she was provided with a shovel and gardening gloves this time so she was able to garden. She carefully lifted the plant out of the pot, being sure to keep all of its roots intact. Dr. Klein was nowhere to be found and she wondered why she was being brought here for therapy when the doctor never spent any time with her. She wasn't going to argue though since she didn't want to be around the other orphans who weren't very nice to her.

After she put the plant in the garden, Roselyn made her way over to the apple tree that had protected her and provided her with an apple. She smiled up at it and hugged it. One of the branches lowered so she could take an apple. She happily took it and ate it after quickly inspecting it. She leaned back against the tree when she sat as she ate her apple. She wasn't really in the mood to garden anymore, so she decided to sit and wait for Dr. Klein to bring her back to the orphanage.

As the days went on, Roselyn continued to add plants from the orphanage garden to the asylum's garden where the land was larger and attended to by gardeners paid with the money Bruce Wayne provided. The brunette continued to sit by the apple tree whenever she was done adding a plant and hoped Poison Ivy would come back so she could talk to her. But that didn't happen.

"Hey, Roselyn. How would you like to come here an extra day? You seem to really enjoy it out here," Dr. Klein smiled warmly. The eleven year old nodded; she needed to spend as much time here if she intended to talk to the woman who was similar to her. Whenever she was at Arkham, she didn't feel as alone. Someone was just like her and that made her happier than she had ever been.

As Roselyn was led away, she smiled at the apple tree which looked as if it waved goodbye to her when nobody else was looking. She heard the plants thanking her for bringing them to this land which had richer soil than where they had come from.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't a secret where Roselyn went when she spent her days at Arkham Asylum. Due to the bullying caretakers witnessed, they just had her spend more and more time at the asylum. It was easier to leave her there rather than take care of the actual bullying problem. "They'll get homes eventually and they'll be cycled out. What's the point?" one of the caretakers said to another when one of the newer ones expressed a desire to help the problem. "Besides, she's going to be at Arkham full time anyway. The whole point is to integrate her into it. We don't want to provoke her. Rumor has it, she has some freaky powers."

"What kind?" the newest and youngest caretaker asked.

"Well, at one of the orphanages, she was provoked to the point where these vines started growing all over the building. They found her crying though, so it was unintentional I think. But she put a couple of the kids in the hospital. Luckily, no deaths but who knows? When she realizes what she is capable of, everyone's afraid of what she could do. That's why they're putting her in Arkham. She doesn't ever speak to people, but she talks to plants which is how they're allowing her into Arkham." The younger of the two gasped in horror. How could such a small girl be capable of so much?

Roselyn suppressed a gasp when she heard the two women talking about her. So they did know about her secrets and rumors that were generally true. But at least they knew she didn't mean to harm anyone. That had scarred her a couple of times she put people in the hospital.

"But does she belong with the criminally insane?" the younger queried.

"Where else could she go where she won't really harm anyone? She's getting stronger now that she's older, or so I've read in her file. At least if she harms someone in Arkham it wouldn't matter," the other replied.

"Will she spend the rest of her life there?"

"Probably," the older smiled grimly. "But what else can we do for a girl who could potentially kill us if she snaps one night? The bullying will never stop no matter where she goes, except maybe Arkham. She'll probably be the most normal one in there."

"But those cells," the younger trailed. "Will she be locked up in one?"

"Roselyn isn't a bad girl. Dr. Klein says she'll spend a majority of her time in the rec room. She'll only be locked up during the hours the worst of the worst will be allowed to come out of their cells. Even then, Dr. Klein said she'd probably hang out in her office and do their daily therapy sessions."

"Oh no," the younger gasped and pointed at Roselyn in horror as the girl stood there peering from around the corner. She hadn't meant to get caught eavesdropping, but she was too shocked to move from her spot to get away in time. Tears were coming to her eyes and she used the sleeve of her too large sweater to try to keep them from falling down her cheeks. She wanted to tell them she didn't want to be locked up and she'd be a good girl and try not to do anything wrong ever again as long as she doesn't get locked up with the crazy criminals of Gotham. The children's psychiatric ward probably turned her down and Arkham was the only place they'd take a girl who could manipulate plant life.

Roselyn longed for one of the women to take her in a hug and tell her everything would be okay. She wished for some human contact she craved which she had never been given. She stopped herself from holding out her arms to them and took a few steps back, especially since the younger woman had a look of terror on her face. She wanted to tell them she was sorry, but she couldn't find words to say and ended up opening her mouth and shutting it quickly.

She suddenly ran down the halls of the orphanage. She didn't really have any belongings to pack other than a few changes of clothes that didn't fit her and her old backpack. She sighed and fell to her knees; she would never be happy.

But Roselyn perked up and she thought of Poison Ivy and remembered she was like her. She would probably never see her again, but knowing that someone was also a human-plant hybrid was comforting. There was a slim chance they'd cross paths again and she hoped the next time they did it would be a much more pleasant experience.

Roselyn looked around the room to make sure she was alone before she allowed a vine from one of the potted plants to wrap around her forearm. She smiled at it and pet it carefully with her left hand, as if it was a small animal. She whispered to the plant and excitedly told it about how she discovered Poison Ivy and hoped she'd see her again because she just had to see her for herself. She had so many questions to ask her! Maybe the exotic woman would talk to her about their mutual love of plants and most important to Roselyn, about being a human-plant hybrid. Perhaps she could tell her things about herself she didn't already know; maybe she'd be the first person to accept her.

Roselyn daydreamed about how Poison Ivy would smile down at her and take her hand in her own. Her vibrant red hair would frame her face perfectly while Roselyn would look up at her as if she truly was a goddess. She'd feel the skin to skin contact she craved and she began to tear up when she snapped back to reality. She was only daydreaming. As much as Roselyn wanted this fantasy to be real, she had to remember Poison Ivy was dangerous and had murdered numerous people on purpose. Frowning at the thought, Roselyn decided the woman was in an insane asylum and it couldn't be her fault. She hoped Poison Ivy was sane enough to at least talk to her. She sighed and absentmindedly stroked the vine.

* * *

Just want to thank people who have read, reviewed, followed, and/or favorited this story. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this!


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take long for Roselyn to completely transfer over to the asylum since she knew about everything. She didn't fight her fate and she didn't make a fuss when she was asked to put on an orange jumpsuit which, of course, was too big for her. Arkham Asylum housed adults and she figured she was the only child admitted. Therefore, only adult jumpsuits were available despite knowing she'd be joining them full time for a while now.

Roselyn looked down at Dr. Leland, the head doctor at the asylum, who was on the floor cuffing Roselyn's pants so she wouldn't trip over them. Dr. Klein was there, but she was afraid to get that close to Roselyn. After all, she could lash out at her at any moment and being below the girl in a vulnerable position could be fatal. The eleven year old would have laughed at the thought. At least Dr. Leland had rolled her eyes and didn't make a fuss about it. She didn't even flinch. The head doctor rolled up her sleeves and promised they'd get something to fit her by the end of the week before she left to do whatever it was she did.

Roselyn was led to her cell where she put her things. She wasn't surprised when she saw they issued her one blanket on a bed that was probably as hard as the floor. She decided not to complain since she was at least up and off the ground at this place. "I know it isn't much," Dr. Klein told her. "But you'll really only be sleeping in here. You'll be in the rec room most of the time." She stepped inside and noticed a door that led to a small bathroom which only contained a toilet. It wasn't the best accommodations, but it would do. It wasn't like she needed much space.

The girl was led into the recreation room where there were a couple of tables and chairs along with a couch and television. She noticed the windows were large and the sun spilled into the room making the bland room brighter than it needed to be. The windows had strong steel bars on them so that patients couldn't break the window and leap out. She wasn't impressed with anything there, but she wouldn't be around kids who seemed to be worse than the adults; at least adults knew how to pretend.

"And there are a few things just for you," Dr. Klein informed. "There are a couple of coloring books and a new pack of crayons!" she said too excitedly and tried to get Roselyn to smile. It didn't work. "Can you read, Roselyn? There's a book of fairytales here for you, too. And you can watch TV whenever you want. Doesn't that sound fun?"

Roselyn's days at Arkham began. She'd wake up at eight in the morning and be led to the cafeteria where she'd eat. In the beginning, she was surprised that they'd leave her alone with the other inmates. Needless to say, she was scared at first. However, she soon realized these patients were harmless and tended to have other people directly supervising them. Most of these patients had physical disabilities along with their intellectual disabilities so they couldn't really harm Roselyn even if they tried. Overall, she was grateful the food was a little bit better than the orphanage.

Next, she'd take a shower when nobody else was there so she'd have some privacy. She was glad Dr. Leland made these arrangements since she'd feel uncomfortable with naked adults surrounding her. The showers were set up next to each other and there wasn't any privacy such as a shower curtain.

After that, she'd spend a majority of her day in the rec room. It didn't take her long to get through the book left for her. She did discover that original fairytales were much darker than the ones she'd overhear at many of the orphanages and foster homes she had stayed in. She did find coloring relaxing and requested for more coloring books since she'd finish the next one within the next week. She was happy to find a new coloring book, jumbo in size this time, with a new pack of crayons. They'd deliver her lunch to her in this room and she'd watch TV as she ate. She found cartoons to be among her favorite shows.

Then, Roselyn would leave from three to five in the afternoon. This was when the worst of the worst came into the rec room. She'd see a couple of the janitors come in and pull shades over the windows which were locked in place. No sunlight penetrated the black shades and the cheerful room would become a little bit scary. Dr. Klein would come get her and she'd have her therapy session for those two hours. It wasn't very productive since she didn't trust Dr. Klein and the woman wasn't really interested in her. She'd ask her one question and then let Roselyn draw pictures to pass the time in an extra notebook the doctor never used. She'd eat dinner after that with the same people she'd eat breakfast with.

Then it would be more time in the rec room before bed. There had been a few times where Dr. Klein forgot about her, but she didn't mind sleeping on the couch with the TV on. Overall, she felt much better off in the asylum than hopping around from foster homes and orphanages across the US. She had never been in one place for so long.

Roselyn hadn't come across Poison Ivy again or any of the major villains of Gotham due to Dr. Leland having her on such a strict schedule so they never crossed paths. However, that would change when one winter day, Dr. Klein forgot to get her fifteen minutes before three and left her in the rec room.

* * *

This is more of a set-up chapter for chapter 5. Then things start to get exciting!


	5. Chapter 5

One day in December, Roselyn got into coloring in one of her jumbo coloring books. She hadn't noticed the time and she didn't notice the shades being closed and locked in place at around three in the afternoon. The bright lights that had been turned on made it seem like the sunlight was still lighting up the room.

She took her blue crayon and started to fill in the sky. She hated coloring the large background, so she usually did that first. She didn't notice when the door opened, but she did notice the Joker's signature laugh which made her jump and drop her crayon. Since she was sitting at one of the tables, there wasn't anything to block her from their view. She started to breathe erratically when they entered and she couldn't find her voice to help herself if she needed it. The guards seemed to be oblivious to her or they simply didn't care.

Roselyn decided to continue coloring because that was the easiest thing to do in this situation. If she acted terrified, then they'd probably attack her thinking it was funny. If she didn't act bothered by it, then they'd probably pretend she didn't exist. She did perk up when she saw Poison Ivy looking in her direction. The girl didn't look at the beautiful woman for too long because Poison Ivy was giving her quite a hostile look.

She was surprised the Joker went over to the other table to start a game of cards with Two Face and Riddler (the latter didn't seem particularly welcome). She was yards away from them and she was ready to start crying. She could hear Poison Ivy say something along the lines of _that's her_ with a not so friendly voice as she spoke in hushed, sharp tones. Tears started flowing down her cheeks and she could see the Joker eyeing her and he began to laugh again before bringing his attention back to the game when Two Face snapped at him. This caused the pale man to laugh even harder and completely forget about what he had been doing irritating the two men at his table.

"Hi!" Roselyn stiffened when a woman suddenly sat beside her. She was terrified to look up and had a difficult time concentrating on her coloring. "I saw you sittin' over here all by yourself. You must be that Roselyn kid I've heard about," she continued. "I was wonderin' when I could meet ya!"

Roselyn remained silent and shook out of terror. She knew the woman sitting next to her was Harley Quinn and she knew the kind of things she did- murder being one of them. "Call me Harley," the woman tried. "Everyone does!" It was interesting to see that nobody else was paying attention to them. Joker had moved over to the couch to watch TV and seemed disinterested that the woman who loved him was talking to a child. Two Face had decided to get up from the table and left Riddler by himself. Roselyn was afraid to turn around and see what Poison Ivy was doing.

"They were right 'bout you not talkin'. But that's okay. Can I help you color?" she said in a quieter and gentler tone. Roselyn simply nodded since she was afraid to reject her. Harley beamed and grabbed a red crayon. She began to color the picture on the right side of the coloring book while Roselyn started on the left side again. "I know you're scared of us, but I'm gonna make sure nothin' happens to ya with these guys," Harley stated. "You're one of us 'cause you're different, right? I heard you hurt some people and sent 'em to the hospital. Well, that's okay because I've done that, too. We all have here."

Roselyn's green eyes met Harley's baby blue ones. The girl's eyes widened with fear at what she just admitted; it was one thing to do it by accident like she had done, but Harley and the others have all done it intentionally. But then she remembered she was in an asylum and they were maybe unaware about what they had done. Roselyn was different like them, but she knew she wasn't mentally ill. She didn't speak which made people assume she was nuts. She also would be caught whispering quietly to plants which probably gave people the wrong idea so she didn't blame them.

"Harley," a stern voice said behind them. "Don't scare her." Ivy sat down across from them at the table. Roselyn was thankful for the interruption since she was afraid where Harley was going to go after that statement.

"I wasn't scarin' her," Harley colored the picture harder and made the red crayon dull with the amount of pressure she added. "Was I?" The anger seemed to leave her just as quickly as it appeared. She stopped coloring and put the crayon down. "Gee, I'm sorry, Rosie. I promise to be real careful. Red, this is Rosie. But you two met before, right?" she looked at Roselyn. The girl nodded and was confused as to why Harley was calling her Rosie.

"We have before she was locked up in here," Ivy confirmed and turned towards Roselyn. "I will hand it to you, you did manage to shock me which isn't easy to do. Half the people who heard about the little incident thought it was me who put you up in the tree. The other half believes it was you, or at least the people who know about it."

"This is so cute! You could have your very own sidekick, Red!" Harley exclaimed with glee.

"Weed Lady and Daffodil," Joker laughed from across the room.

"Poison Ivy and Rose Petal!" Harley clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Weed Whacker and Lawnmower," Joker added.

"Poison Ivy and Poison Oakey," Harley turned around in her chair to face Joker with a grin on her face.

"Fire Crotch and-" Joker started.

"Enough!" Ivy yelled at the two of them before they could come up with any more ridiculous duo names. Roselyn looked at Ivy with fear in her eyes. Perhaps wanting to meet her was a bad idea. She looked as if she was ready to murder someone. "She is not going to be my sidekick! I work alone."

"Aw, but Red, look how cute she is! Mistah J, if Ivy doesn't want her can we have her? I promise to take real good care of her."

"Now Harley, I already have you to take care of and you're a piece of work."

"But Puddin'," she whined. Joker gave her a dangerous look. Harley squeaked and sat down facing forward. Roselyn was confused about their relationship and decided not to question how they could be joking around to him giving her a death glare. As Harley pouted, Ivy rolled her eyes and studied Roselyn.

"There's just something that's bothering me," she said. "How did you get the ability to communicate with plants?" Roselyn's eyes went wide when she mentioned this. Thinking about how she came to be was not something she liked to think about. Usually, this brought out nightmares and she never talked about it. She'd push those early memories as far back as she could, resulting in forgetting about them temporarily. When Ivy mentioned it, this just brought up those horrible repressed memories.

Roselyn put her head in her hands and started to shake. She didn't expect anyone to touch her, but she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She tensed when she was brought into a half hug. She started to breathe heavily from shock when her head rested against a chest. She looked up and saw it was the blonde woman who willingly touched her without a second thought. "I don't think we should talk about that," Harley stated. "Probably nothin' good happened."

"I…" Poison Ivy trailed. Roselyn already forgot about it because she was being hugged, something that never happened before. She melted into the body contact and didn't protest when Harley had her stand up and then sit on her lap.

"Wow we really suck, Red," Harley laughed. "We both managed to make her upset. Well, Rosie, it won't happen again. Or at least, we'll try our best."

"Nobody's ever hugged you before," Ivy observed. The brunette held her head down in shame.

"Aww, that's so sad! But that means I'm your first hug. Well, Rosie, I am honored."

"Harley, my feet won't rub themselves!" Joker yelled from across the room.

"Duty calls!" Harley exclaimed. She picked up Roselyn without any warning and plopped her on Ivy's lap. She happily skipped over to Joker and sat on the floor to massage his feet which apparently didn't smell too good when Two Face began to complain.

Roselyn knew she was acting too young for her age, but it didn't matter to her when she felt one of Ivy's arms wrap around her. She used her free hand to play with her hair. She used her fingers to comb out the knots nobody really ever took care of. Roselyn's head rested against Ivy's shoulder and began to fall asleep.

* * *

I've had a couple of PMs and reviews about this: Do you think Poison Ivy likes Roselyn or will she use her? Too early to tell? Thank you for the reviews and continued support to the people reading this story.


	6. Chapter 6

Roselyn woke up to one of the guards yelling at Poison Ivy to put her down. Of course, this caused everyone in the room to start to get out of hand. Roselyn found she was still in Ivy's lap with the redhead holding onto her tightly screaming back protests. She clung to Ivy, completely terrified at the loudness around her. She saw Harley being restrained by two men as she tried to lunge at the man in front of Ivy.

The guard in front of her was very muscular and held a club in his hand. She noticed a vein in his neck throbbing as he upped the volume of his voice. She buried her head in Ivy's shoulder and gripped onto her orange jumpsuit for dear life. The man there was terrifying and she felt safer with the bad guys who had murdered, maimed, and destroyed people and their lives without a second thought. "Don't you dare touch Rosie, you hear me!" Harley demanded as the guards escorted her out of the room. "If you hurt her, I'm gonna do a lot worse to you and so is Mistah J, right Puddin'?" Joker just laughed at the whole situation after he was tackled down and put into a straightjacket. Everyone else was filed out of the room while Roselyn remained with Ivy in the rec room with three guards.

"What is going on in here?" Dr. Leland demanded as she entered the room. The remaining guards suddenly became quiet and stepped aside as the doctor made her way over to the situation.

"Poison Ivy won't put the kid down," a guard explained.

"You're goddamn right I won't put her down! You're scaring her!" Ivy glared.

"Roselyn? Oh my God, you aren't supposed to be in here right now!" Dr. Leland panicked initially, but she saw how protectively Ivy held the girl and she saw how positively Roselyn seemed to act towards her touch. Sure the entire situation wasn't positive, but she was gripping onto Ivy's Arkham issued jumpsuit quite tightly, obviously preferring her to everyone else at the moment. "Pamela, you need to let Roselyn go, please. It's time for her to get dinner. She needs to eat, don't you agree?"

"I'm not going to hurt her," Ivy defended. "She just fell asleep and then a half an hour later those assholes came and decided to try and yank her from me."

"Well, that's not appropriate at all," Dr. Leland glared at the guards.

"In defense, doctor, we really don't know Poison Ivy's intentions with her and we knew the girl wasn't supposed to be in here."

"Then why did it take you until four forty five to realize she was left in the rec room when she should be in her therapy session?" Dr. Leland responded angrily at them. "I need you three to leave right now and I will make sure to address all guards on duty in here. You will all need to take and pass the training module."

"But that's an eleven hour course!" one of the guards exclaimed.

"Then you better start it tonight," Dr. Leland said before the three men grumbled and marched their way out of the room. Roselyn reluctantly got off of Ivy's lap. "I am terribly sorry for their behavior, Pamela. Come on, I'll walk you to your cell as long as you don't try anything funny."

"You better be sorry," Ivy snapped. "Those fucking assholes scared her and had no right to just come over and try to grab the kid!" Roselyn managed to stop her ranting and took her hand in her own. She would be lying if she said she didn't want any physical contact. Sleeping on her lap like that made Roselyn feel safer than she had ever felt in her life. That feeling of security was comforting and she wished she could have that all of the time. Ivy probably would have done something if the girl wasn't holding her hand. She cooperated with Dr. Leland and followed her down the maze that was Arkham. Roselyn stepped aside when they reached Ivy's cell and reluctantly let her hand go. She smiled up at her and was thankful for the affection. Once Ivy was locked up in her cell, the doctor looked Ivy in the eyes.

"I know this isn't what you want to hear, but it isn't a good idea for you to see Roselyn anymore. Today was a mistake. I don't want her to think any of this is normal." Poison Ivy glared at her but shrugged her shoulders once she realized the two others noticed her intense reaction. Roselyn teared up at this. She wanted to reach out to her, but Ivy's back was turned and she wouldn't see her. She sniffed and followed Dr. Leland up until a certain point.

"Don't you want dinner?" the doctor asked her. Roselyn kept her head down and shook her head. "Want to go back in the rec room?" No, she didn't want that either. "Your cell-er-room?" Roselyn nodded. She just wanted to be alone. Dr. Leland led her there and entered the cell. Roselyn laid on her stomach and cried into her pillow. "She was nice to you, wasn't she?" she sat down on the end of the bed. "I know she seemed nice, but she's dangerous." As Dr. Leland spoke, Roselyn wondered how dangerous Poison Ivy really was if she didn't mind being in contact with her for a long period of time. It was strange how people spoke about Ivy like she was some kind of maniac. She wasn't really that bad, Roselyn thought, because Ivy cared about her for a couple of hours and that's more than anyone else ever cared about her existence. "I'll have a guard come back with some food from the cafeteria, all right?" Roselyn, as per usual, didn't respond.

Dr. Leland sighed and left the room. Roselyn didn't blame her for not staying with her when she kind of wanted her presence there. She knew she wasn't a child expert; Dr. Leland worked with psychotic adult criminals, not kids who had a troubled past. She genuinely liked Dr. Leland because she wasn't like Dr. Klein who was probably going to be fired or off her case since she forgot to get Roselyn from the rec room. But she was glad for Dr. Klein's stupid mistake because then she wouldn't have met Harley Quinn or Poison Ivy.

The guard came into her cell and plopped the food on a small little nightstand in the room. She ignored him and he ignored her, and she didn't hear him lock her cell. She waited to hear him leave before slowly opening her cell door. She looked both ways before she made her way towards Poison Ivy's cell. It was in the restricted ward and she could almost cry when she realized she'd need an access card to get in there.

However, Arkham wasn't really known for having great security despite all of the money being dumped into it. It was easy for her to silently enter behind one of the guards. She was already a pretty quiet kid, so it didn't take much effort to slip right in. She remembered the path she took with Dr. Leland only moments ago and retraced her steps effortlessly. Most in the high security ward were at dinner in one of the cafeterias. She was thankful for that because she didn't really need Harley calling out to her to blow her cover.

Roselyn found Ivy's cell and saw her laying on her bed doing nothing. She assumed Ivy wasn't too hungry, either. Hesitantly, she tapped on the Plexiglas and waited for a reaction. Poison Ivy sat up and was surprised to see Roselyn standing there and smiling shyly.

"Well, aren't you sneaky," Ivy smirked. Roselyn hadn't noticed before, but when the woman walked, she swung her hips more than she probably needed to. "What are you doing here?"

Roselyn opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She was frustrated that she found it difficult to talk to people. Perhaps repressing her urge to speak hadn't been a good idea. At the time when she started the behavior, it had been her only defense as she slowly became conditioned not to make a sound. However, she had to remember Ivy was like her and it would be okay to talk to her. She took a deep breath before speaking to another person for the first time in years. "I wanted to thank you," Roselyn said. Her voice was soft as she had only been accustomed to whispering to plants to socialize.

"So you can talk," Ivy commented, her arms folded across her chest.

"Yeah, but I really only talk to plants," she explained. "People aren't usually very nice to me. That's why I wanted to say thanks."

"Plants are more superior to humans," Ivy commented. "It's no wonder you prefer them."

"I don't really prefer them," she frowned. "They're great and everything, but I always wanted a…human to be nice to me like you and Harley. You guys weren't afraid to touch me," she replied.

"People are afraid to touch you?" Ivy asked her to clarify. The look in her eyes softened and Roselyn noticed they were almost the same shade of emerald green as her own. She wished she was inside of the cell with her so they could talk and sit crisscross on her bed like they did in some of those girly movies.

"Yeah. I never had a hug until today," Roselyn shrugged. "Sorry I fell asleep on your lap, I-"

"Don't apologize," Poison Ivy interrupted. "You're actually a nice girl and a decent human."

"I'm not just a human," Roselyn spoke up. "I'm part plant just like you. So when I found out about you, I had to meet you because I finally found someone like me!" she smiled broadly. "I don't think I have as many abilities as you do, but I'm still somewhere in between human and plant."

"I'll tell you what," Poison Ivy began. "How about when we decide to break out from Arkham, I'll take you with me."

"Really?" Roselyn beamed. "Thank you! You're like my idol." Poison Ivy let out a low chuckle at how excited Roselyn was. The girl couldn't believe Ivy had warmed up to her so quickly! Maybe she'd adopt her and they'd live happily ever after in a three bedroom house with the white picket fence and get a dog. Roselyn had always wanted a pet other than the foliage. She did love plants, but she loved animals, too. She looked at Ivy with big eyes and she tried her hardest to stop her tears of happiness from falling. "I think I'm gonna talk to Dr. Leland. Maybe she'll let me visit you or something. And Harley, too. I like her."

"Everyone likes Harley," Ivy pointed out. "She's…something. And I wouldn't even try with Dr. Leland. She is the only decent doctor here, but I don't think she would be okay with you visiting me. But we'll figure something out," Ivy added quickly when she saw the poor girl begin to get upset.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm," Ivy nodded. "Now, go on back to where you're supposed to be before they notice you're gone."

"You're the best," Roselyn waved goodbye before she had to sneak back into her cell. Of course, she was caught because there were cameras and a guard brought her back to her cell. He explained to her that this was the dangerous part and he wondered how she got in there. Luckily, she still had the reputation of not speaking a word, so he didn't expect a response. He did promise not to report it to Dr. Leland because she was a good kid and he didn't think she should get in trouble for being curious. He did warn her that the doctor would be informed if this happened again. Roselyn nodded and smiled at him, thankful for not being reported. She'd have to come up with a way to see Ivy again.


	7. Chapter 7

Roselyn hadn't seen Poison Ivy or any of the other rogues since that one particular day. She had tried to sneak where their cells were, but she was caught by Dr. Leland who told her she didn't know what she was doing or getting herself involved in. She hadn't seen Dr. Klein at all and assumed she was fired. Dr. Leland took it upon herself to oversee the one child patient.

She was receiving actual therapy sessions, but she continued not to speak. She wouldn't let Dr. Leland know she could talk to people. She only spoke to Poison Ivy that one time and nobody else. It was easy to continue to play the silent game because she didn't really have anything to say.

Dr. Leland tried to bring up how she became part plant, but that just resulted in her shutting down even more than she had already had. Therefore, Dr. Leland had to stick with the present. She did write about how she felt around being sent from orphanage to orphanage, foster home to foster home, and city to city. It had hurt at first due to the uncertainty and eventually became the norm up until she was placed in Gotham. Although she was in an asylum, she was grateful for being able to stay somewhere longer than a couple of weeks.

Her days began to blur together again with nothing eventful going on; part of her was happy about this because nobody was bothering her and she could be herself without worrying. The other part of her was a little upset she hadn't seen Poison Ivy in a while.

On one particular day, Roselyn dropped a crayon and she was forced to get down onto the floor under the table to reach it. She had been annoyed at first, but there was a piece of paper taped to the underside of the table. Curious, she grabbed it and quickly sat back in her chair after she grabbed the crayon so the couple of guards weren't suspicious. She unfolded the note and began to read it to herself.

 _Daffodil: need seeds._

That literally made no sense. Roselyn had a feeling there was some importance to the note since it was written in crayon. She knew some of the other inmates used her crayons, but she didn't mind even though some people tended to color with a lot of pressure and make them dull. She assumed it was Harley because the red, black, purple, and green were always worn down.

Daffodils were grown from seeds, like many other plants. But why would the daffodil need seeds? It wasn't like flowers adopted seeds and cared for them. She noticed the colon and read it more like the note said they needed daffodil seeds. Who would need seeds in an asylum? Poison Ivy, she thought with a smile. Maybe there was significance to daffodil being written in crayon. She looked at the pack of crayons and tilted her head as she stared at them. To anyone else, it would look like she was trying to pick out a color.

She decided to take out all of the pink crayons and compare them to the one used on the note. She made small marks with each one before she was on her fifth pink crayon and found a match. She looked at the color and saw it was rose. Her heart skipped a beat when she figured out the note was intended for her; Roselyn was Daffodil. She was proud of herself for figuring that out, but need seeds? Poison Ivy must need them, she decided. She hoped the note hadn't been there for too long or she'd feel bad. She took the yellow crayon and put a check mark next to it to be discrete and put the note on the underside of the table.

Roselyn was pretty excited about this because she felt as if she was some kind of secret agent. She smiled to herself as she put her pink crayons back in the container. She had to figure out a way to get seeds, though. Perhaps she could casually bring some grapes back to her cell. Dr. Leland did allow her to eat in her cell sometimes. She did choose this option sometimes, so it wouldn't be suspicious. She decided tomorrow morning she'd get her hands on some fruit and take the seeds out, save them, and put them with the note in the rec room.

Just as Roselyn thought, it was easy to get her breakfast taken to her cell. The guard didn't question it and went along with her request. She was given pancakes and a fruit cup. Once she noticed nobody was around her, she dug through the grape with her nails and grabbed the seeds. She wondered where she could keep the seeds until she went to the rec room. She eventually decided they'd go under her nails since nobody would notice them. She wasn't considered dangerous so she'd never be inspected. This didn't mean she wasn't nervous and was relieved when she finally folded them up in the paper under the table in the rec room.

Later on, Roselyn had her therapy session with Dr. Leland. It only lasted about twenty five minutes and then she was given a tablet where she played some games. She was told to play the math one and she was doing pretty well with division. She had passed the addition, subtraction, and multiplication levels already and she was proud of herself for passing. She chose to lay on her stomach on the carpet while using the iPad while Dr. Leland was doing some paperwork.

There was a knock on the door which made them stop what they were doing. "Who is it?" Dr. Leland spoke up from her desk. "It's Barbara Gordon, the commissioner's daughter. I have some paperwork for you," the voice on the other end replied.

"Please come in," Dr. Leland invited. Roselyn watched as the door opened and a redheaded woman with glasses wheeled herself into the room. She had a backpack hanging off the back of her wheelchair where she probably kept her things. The woman grabbed it with ease and set it on her lap and produced a manila folder.

"It's just documents in regards to Jervis Tetch's arrest the other night," Barbara explained.

"Thank you," Dr. Leland replied.

"No problem. It took forever to convince my dad to sleep and let me drop this stuff off for him," she said. "And who's this?" Barbara asked when she noticed Roselyn on the floor. The brunette sat up when she was addressed and put her tablet in her lap.

"This is Roselyn," Dr. Leland introduced. "And this is Barbara." Suddenly, Dr. Leland's phone rang. She excused herself to answer it. Roselyn overheard Dr. Leland swear into the phone and asked the guards why they couldn't do their job. She hung up the phone and composed herself. "Duty calls," she sighed and stood up.

"What happened?" Barbara asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, I don't mind. It's Joker; he decided to attack Riddler with a crayon. Not entirely sure how he does it. I just have to go sedate him and put him in solitary. I know it's a lot to ask, but would you mind staying in here with Roselyn?"

"Sure," Barbara agreed.

"Thanks. She's a great kid. Be back soon!" Dr. Leland rushed out of her office to go deal with the Joker.

It was silent in the room for a while, but Roselyn couldn't help but stare up at Barbara. It wasn't that she was in a wheelchair as she had seen people in wheelchairs and other people with disabilities, especially in this asylum where people had very severe disabilities. She just thought she was very pretty and she had red hair just like Ivy did. There was a different kind of beauty about Barbara Gordon, though, and she couldn't really compare her to the exotic beauty Poison Ivy. "So, Roselyn," Barbara said and cleared her throat. "How old are you?"

Roselyn stood up and walked over to sit in Dr. Leland's desk chair. This wasn't the first time she sat in it as she was sometimes bored and would snag the chair the moment the doctor stood up. She liked the chair as it was comfortable and it spun around. But she had to be serious right now because she couldn't just start spinning in a chair like a child. She had to make a good first impression. She opened up an app on the iPad and grabbed the stylus. _I'm eleven_ , she wrote. That was about the most she'd open up to Barbara. Instead, she went into Dr. Leland's drawer and grabbed a blank sheet of paper where she sat quietly and drew random pictures to pass the time. She should be doing her math app, but she decided she'd deal with Dr. Leland telling her to get back to work later.

The doctor came back within ten minutes after dealing with whatever nonsense the Joker had done. She wondered how Joker attacked someone with a crayon, but decided not to think much of it. He was criminally insane, after all.

Dr. Leland gave Roselyn a reassuring look before she stepped outside her office with Barbara. Curious, Roselyn forced a mental connection with a small plant which was placed in the hallway. She could hear everything Dr. Leland and Barbara were saying. As far as she knew, nobody had any idea she was able to have such a deep connection with plant life.

"I didn't know kids came here," Barbara said to Dr. Leland.

"They don't. It's a facility for all severe cases."

"She doesn't seem severe to me. She just doesn't socialize."

"She isn't a severe case," Dr. Leland replied. "She doesn't even belong here, but the orphanage wanted to…get rid of her is a harsh term, but that's what it was. I can't tell you anything medical about Roselyn, but I can tell you all she needs is a good home."

"Can I do anything to help?" Barbara asked her. "Maybe I can help find her a good home."

"That would be nice of you, but nobody has been successful. It's a shame, really. She's such a sweet girl. It is nice to have someone normal around here," the doctor joked. Both women let out a small laugh at that since what she said was true.

"Maybe I can come visit her?"

"I think she'd really like that."

It's a shame, Roselyn thought, because she did kind of like Barbara and she did want to see her again. But she knew she wouldn't because the rogues were planning an escape which was going to happen soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Roselyn was woken up from her sleep with the alarms blaring loudly. She put her pillow over her head to attempt to block out the noise. This didn't help too much. The loud noise brought tears to her eyes and she began to panic. What if there was a fire and they were going to let her burn alive? She was terrified at the thought and began to bang on her cell door loudly. She let out frustrated screams because she was locked in and nobody was doing anything. Why wasn't anyone coming for her?

Roselyn retreated back to her bed and held her knees to her chest. Her cell door was ripped off which frightened her more. She took the blanket and put it over her head. She knew this wouldn't save her from anything, but if she couldn't see it, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. But when she peaked out and saw vines, she was afraid she caused this. When she looked around, she noticed Poison Ivy was standing there in her cell. The grape vines! She stood up and slipped on her shoes. It was too loud to speak and she was surprised when Ivy picked her up.

"I want you to keep your head down and close your eyes," Ivy said into her ear. The amount of trust she had in Poison Ivy seemed to be limitless because she simply nodded and closed her eyes. She kept her face pressed to Ivy's shoulder. She wasn't entirely sure why she had to keep her eyes closed, but she didn't question it and she wouldn't question it later.

Over the alarms, she could hear gunshots being fired and a lot of screaming. She also heard the Joker laughing hysterically at one point. Eventually, she felt the cool air on her skin and she shivered. She pressed herself closer to Poison Ivy for warmth since the Arkham jumpsuits weren't particularly considered winter wear. The sounds of police sirens now added to the chaotic noise around her. She went to look up when an officer demanded Poison Ivy put down the girl. "Don't look," Ivy said to her. She couldn't hear anything else over the loud noises all around her. It was overwhelming and she tried her best not to cry.

She felt herself being passed over to someone and she clung to Ivy as if her life depended on it. "Let go of me," Ivy said in a frustrated tone. She did what she was told and let someone else hold her. She kept her eyes shut as she was placed beside someone on a bench. She finally opened her eyes and was relieved Ivy was sitting beside her with her arm placed around her shoulders. She noticed she was in a van, a van without heat.

She couldn't see much in the dark, but Roselyn noticed how revealing Poison Ivy's clothes were and she wondered how she wasn't so cold. "Hey, Rosie!" The person sitting across from her must have been Harley; her voice was pretty distinct. She felt Harley move towards her and kneel in front of her. "Aw, Red, she's cold." She could picture the frown on Harley's face as she made the statement.

"She'll be fine," Ivy replied.

"Mistah J?" Harley stood and walked towards the front of the van where Two Face sat driving and Joker kept look out.

"What is it now, you dumb broad? Can't you see I'm busy?" he snapped.

"Rosie's cold," Harley replied. "Can she have your jacket? I think we lost the cops, anyways."

"Anything for little Daffi!" Joker exclaimed; his mood completely changed as he took off his jacket. "This kid's a great gag, ain't she?"

"The best, Mistah J!"

"Well, maybe the third best gag," Joker said.

"What're the other two?" Harley queried.

"You're number two, poo," he laughed at his own joke.

"And Batman's number one," Two Face growled with an annoyed tone.

"Hey, let me deliver the punchlines, meat face," Joker growled and crossed his arms. Harley decided not to say anything else and draped the purple suit jacket over Roselyn's shoulders. She realized these people took her out of the asylum. As much as she did like it there, she was glad she was getting out of such a strict routine. She had never been completely accustomed to a routine as strict as the one they gave her at Arkham and welcomed the possible freedom of being on the outside.

She felt these people deserved to be talked to. After all, they didn't have to drag along an eleven year old girl and she felt pretty important as she was allowed to wear the Joker's purple jacket and be cuddling up to Poison Ivy. "Thank you," she said in a small voice to Harley.

"Whoa, you can talk!" Harley exclaimed. "You were right, Mistah J!"

"Of course I am," he retorted. "I knew Daffodil had a voice."

"We all did," Two Face said to Joker. "Rumor had it she whispered to plants."

"And that is why she's the weed's new sidekick!" Joker laughed.

"She is not my sidekick," Ivy informed them. Roselyn frowned at this because she was hoping she'd be staying with Ivy and not be dumped off somewhere on the street to defend for herself. "I'm not as crazy as Batman. I won't be putting some under aged kid in spandex and put her in dangerous situations."

"That's real responsible, Red," Harley agreed.

"That's right; Daffi has to grow into her spandex," Joker replied.

"Why do you even call her Daffi?" Two Face interrupted.

"Hello, short for Daffodil. You're a little slow, there, Harv," Joker explained. "And it's Daffi with an 'I' to make it distinct."

"Why did I even ask?" Two Face muttered to himself.

"What's going to happen to me?" Roselyn asked and she looked up at Ivy with worry in her eyes. She bit her lower lip to combat the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. One tear fell from her and began to slide down her cheek until Ivy took her thumb to brush it away.

"Don't cry," Ivy said in a motherly tone. "You're coming to stay with me."

"Really? I promise I won't be annoying and I won't get in your way and I'll be really quiet and be good," Roselyn said quickly.

"Yes, really," Ivy replied. "I know you'll behave yourself. I'm not worried about that at all."

"So, Daffi, like your new family?" Joker asked her as he turned around to face her.

"Just think of him as your creepy uncle," Two Face suggested.

"Hey! Mistah J isn't creepy!" Harley stood up for her boyfriend.

"He kind of is, Harl," Ivy replied.

"I'm the creepy uncle that means well," Joker decided.

"Oh yeah J, you always mean well," Two Face probably rolled his eyes. Roselyn laughed at what they were saying and she was just so happy that she really did have a family. So what if Joker was the creepy uncle who went around killing and maiming people? It wasn't like he planned to harm her. There was suddenly a thump on the top of the van which made it swerve. Roselyn felt Ivy hold her tightly as they bumped around in the back. "Shit," Two Face swore. "It's the Bat!"

Harley turned on her flashlight in order to look for her weapons in her bag. This was when Roselyn realized there was blood on the Joker's jacket that he let her wear. At first, she was paralyzed with fear because she then had an idea of why Poison Ivy had her close her eyes. Next, she began to cry, and then finally she screamed and threw the jacket on the floor. "What's wrong?" Ivy asked her. She followed Roselyn's finger as it pointed to the jacket on the ground. Harley used her flashlight to shine it on the dirty jacket. "What is wrong with you?" Ivy yelled towards the Joker who was now laughing hysterically at the situation.

"Red looks real mad. Don't do that again, Puddin'," Harley said as she picked up the jacket and threw it at Joker.

"Relax, I won't do it again. Can't repeat that joke because it just wouldn't be funny."

"Can we focus on the fact that the Bat is staring at us through the windshield, please." Two Face seemed to be the only one who was paying attention to the situation. It obviously didn't take long for Batman to punch his fist through the glass and grabbed Joker. Thinking fast, Joker grabbed his gun and shot at him. And missed. Roselyn decided to withdraw from the situation because a man dressed up as a bat terrified her.

Roselyn felt vines strap her into place right before the van began to flip. "Keep your head down," Ivy said and she also felt Harley get in a protective position around her front. The blonde gripped onto the vines, laughing hysterically along with Joker as the van flipped and slammed into a tree. The wind was knocked out of Roselyn and she gasped for breath. The vines released her and she fell back against Ivy. Harley had already gotten up despite her possible injuries and joined Joker and Two Face to fight Batman. "You okay, sweetie?" Ivy asked her.

Roselyn stood up and nodded, but she was a little sore. She watched as Ivy stood up and cracked her back and neck; it looked as if she was able to shake off any injuries she had. Perhaps she had enhanced durability, too? Or she healed ridiculously fast. Either way, it amazed her how she didn't seem hurt at all.

"Hand her over, Poison Ivy," Batman stood in front of them. Roselyn didn't know what to do, but she did begin to hyperventilate. Batman was easily over six feet tall, very dark, and incredibly intimidating.

"Get away from her, Bats!" Harley yelled as she swung a bat at his head. It collided with a loud thud. She whacked him a couple of more times until he fell to the ground unconscious. As Joker enjoyed drawing a beard with a Sharpie on Batman's face, Two Face left the area because he wasn't going to wait for Batman to wake up.

Poison Ivy knelt down to get closer to Roselyn's height. The girl wasn't sure how to handle all of the emotions she was feeling, so she began to cry. "Come on," she said. "We're going home." She stood up and held Roselyn's small hand. "Hey Harl, I'll see you later," Ivy said. Harley stopped putting shaving cream on Batman's rear end and skipped over to them.

"I'll come visit real soon," Harley promised and brought her into a gentle hug. The blonde smiled and rushed back over to finish whatever it was she and Joker were doing to Batman.

"Wait, you said we're going home?" Roselyn looked up at Ivy as they began to walk away. Ivy nodded. "I've never had a home before," she whispered.

"You do now," Ivy smiled as they made their way towards the outskirts of Gotham.

* * *

This chapter was fun to write, especially the part where Harley and Joker have some fun with Batman :) Thanks to the new readers, followers, people who favorited this story, and the reviewers! Some of you have great questions that will be answered in chapters to come!


	9. Chapter 9

"I know you're exhausted, but sit up on the kitchen table for me, okay?" Poison Ivy asked, but it was more of an order. Roselyn yawned as it was five in the morning, and hopped up onto the table. Ivy turned on the light and had a first aid kit with her. She turned a light on to inspect Roselyn since they had been in the car accident. She pulled her sleeves up and noticed a couple of bruises and found the same when she checked her legs. She took a cloth to Roselyn's face and the brunette was surprised to see her wiping off dried blood.

"Not too serious. It's a good thing Harley jumped in front of you like she did, though," Ivy pointed out.

"Did she get hurt?" Roselyn asked.

"Maybe, but unlikely. I injected her with something to make her more durable and heal faster than normal," Ivy replied. Roselyn yawned again and Ivy suggested they go to bed. She led her to the bathroom to brush her teeth with an extra toothbrush left in the cabinet. There were a variety of colors so Roselyn decided on yellow.

She was left alone in the bathroom for about two minutes until Ivy returned with a red shirt. "This is Harley's. You can wear it to sleep in," Ivy offered. Roselyn accepted it and quickly changed out of it after Ivy stepped out to give her privacy. She felt a bit sore, achy, and tired. She couldn't wait to go to sleep.

Roselyn left the bathroom and followed Ivy to a bedroom. "You can stay in Harley's room," she said. Roselyn briefly wondered why Harley even had a room all to herself in Ivy's place, but then dismissed it when she saw the size of the queen sized bed. "Luckily she hasn't had time to decorate this one," Ivy commented. "But I think this'll be your room," Ivy said as she turned down the comforter and sheets. She patted it and Roselyn climbed into bed.

"But isn't this Harley's room, like you just said?" the girl queried.

"Yeah, but I don't think she'd mind. She doesn't stay in it too much anyway. Besides, you need a room of your own, don't you?"

"I never had one before. I mean, I did sometimes in foster homes but they weren't this big or this nice," Roselyn said and laid back in the bed, putting her head on a plush pillow. Ivy pulled the sheets and comforter over Roselyn to tuck her into bed.

"Tomorrow we're going to go clothes shopping for you. Obviously there isn't anything here for you to wear," Ivy smiled down at her. She took her hand and gently tucked Roselyn's hair behind her ear. "And after that, we can decide how to decorate your room. How would you like that?"

"I'd love it," Roselyn smiled.

"Good night my little flower," Ivy kissed the top of her forehead.

"Night, Pammie," Roselyn said back with a smile.

"What did you just call me?"

"Pammie. Dr. Leland said your name's Pamela and Harley called me Rosie so I thought I could have a nickname for you. Is it okay?" she panicked.

"Normally I wouldn't let anyone call me that. But, I don't mind it when you say it."

"It can be my special name for you," Roselyn decided.

"Yes it can," Ivy agreed. She turned out the light and Roselyn immediately fell asleep.

Roselyn woke up and noticed it was around three in the afternoon. She sat up and yawned before heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth and use the facilities. She then went into the kitchen where she smelled food being cooked. She watched Ivy cooking at the stove and wondered whether or not she'd get any of the food she was preparing. "Hey, Roselyn. Everything'll be done in five minutes. Would you like something to drink?" Ivy asked her.

"Umm…I never had a choice before," she admitted.

"You're going to have a lot of choices here," Ivy smiled. "But I'll get you some milk. It goes best with pancakes," she suggested.

"Okay," Roselyn nodded and sat at the table feeling a little awkward. In a few minutes, she was served two pancakes with bananas and strawberries on top. There was syrup on the table so she added some on the side as she preferred to dip things in it since the places she had been usually drowned it in syrup and made her meals soggy.

In all honesty, Roselyn wasn't expecting the food to be anything great. She never had food which she considered good. Eating seemed like more of a chore she disliked but forced herself to do so she wouldn't be light headed. She did what she usually did and stared at the food. "Is something wrong?" Ivy asked her. "Aren't you hungry?"

"I am," Roselyn said as she pushed the food around her plate.

"Eat it before it gets cold," she ordered. Roselyn put some pancake on her fork and dipped it in the syrup. She reluctantly put it in her mouth. Her eyes went wide when she found herself actually enjoying the taste of food. The pancakes were actually warm, something she wasn't accustomed to as her food was usually served cold or room temperature. The fruit on top tasted ripe and fresh. She began to eat quickly, as if she had never eaten before. "Slow down," Ivy said to her. "Don't make yourself sick." It was hard to do when the food just tasted this good, but she forced herself to stop for a moment and gave herself time to adjust to the large amount of food in her stomach. She never felt so full before and decided it wasn't worth eating the whole meal as much as she wanted to. She eyed the food as if she was giving something up that she'd never get again.

"I guess you're not used to eating," Ivy frowned at this.

"I never had anything so good before," Roselyn said, not taking her eyes off of the food as she drank her milk.

"As long as you're with me, you'll be eating this kind of food all the time. It won't always be pancakes, but it won't be that crap Arkham serves," Ivy assured her.

"Before just now, Arkham was the best food I ever ate," Roselyn said truthfully with tears in her eyes. "Thank you," Roselyn got up from her chair and went across the table where Ivy sat. She threw herself at her, hugging her tightly. Roselyn didn't know what she did to deserve everything she had right in this very moment.

"You don't need to thank me," Ivy said when she returned the hug. "You have always deserved whatever it is that's too good to be true. I can't believe nobody ever took care of you right. You're a really sweet girl, Roselyn."

"Thanks," she smiled back. Their tender moment ended when there was a knock at the door. Ivy explained Harley went out earlier to buy a change of clothes for Roselyn so she could go out shopping with them and have clothes that kind of fit. Roselyn was told to go take a shower and wash herself off before they left. When she finished showering, Ivy took some time to wash Roselyn's hair in the kitchen sink since nobody ever showed her how to do it properly. While her hair was still wet, Harley cut the dead ends off her hair and gave it some layers. She also angled her hair so it framed Roselyn's face rather than sit there limply. This was followed by Harley blow drying her hair and putting half her hair in a dark green bow. The blonde squealed with delight and Roselyn had to stop herself from crying after she saw the finished product.

Harley was happy to present Roselyn with a long sleeved gray dress with dark green leggings and boots. She also picked out a coat for her, a simple black children's pea coat. Roselyn had never been in clothes that fit her properly. She couldn't believe the girl staring her in the full length mirror was her. "I'm so glad it fits!" Harley exclaimed as the three of them left the house. "I did real good with the sizing. I'm a natural," Harley beamed. She skipped over to the car and hopped in the passenger's seat.

"You did a great job, Harl," Ivy complimented and got into the driver's seat. Roselyn got in the back seat and sat silently. She was smiling, though, which was something she wasn't really used to. She kept quiet throughout the car ride and let the adults talk. She was content to looking out the window as she couldn't see as much last night when Poison Ivy stole this car.

Before she knew it, they were at a large department store. Roselyn noticed Ivy was able to change her skin color from green to a normal tone. Roselyn wondered how she was able to do this and how she had so much control over her abilities. Regardless of her awe, Roselyn was thankful her skin tone never changed during her transformation so she didn't have to worry about something like that.

It didn't take Harley long to pick up Roselyn and put her in a shopping cart. The blonde ran down the long aisle in the center of the store with her and then stood on the metal part of the shopping cart. Most kids would probably find this fun, but Roselyn was terrified. Poison Ivy caught up to them, stopped the cart, and gave Harley a terrifying look that probably meant to behave. "You ruin all the fun," Harley kicked once at the floor like a child as Ivy helped Roselyn out of the shopping cart.

"Does it look like she was having fun?" Ivy snapped. "And you can't be going around making a scene today. We have to lay low." As the two adults quietly bickered, Roselyn kept closer to Ivy so she wouldn't end up in the shopping cart of death again. Harley was great and everything, but her actions were very unpredictable which made the girl nervous. They stopped in the girl's department for Roselyn to pick out her clothes. Ivy told her she could pick out whatever she wanted. This was the first time someone really asked for the girl's opinion on something that she'd like to wear. Needless to say, the idea was too overwhelming for her and she started to tear up.

"Aww, why you cryin'?" Harley questioned with a frown. "Cheer up, Rosie! It's a shoppin' spree!"

"She's just overwhelmed," Ivy replied. "Baby, you want us to help you?"

"Yes, please," Roselyn nodded. With Harley and Ivy's help, Roselyn was able to make her own choices and fill up the shopping cart with clothes. She also was able to pick out her own brush, hair ties, and other accessories. She picked out some sneakers and a couple of other pair of shoes that actually fit. She never owned so much stuff before! It was pretty exciting and made her a little nervous; how would she choose what to wear? She'd deal with that later when she had to get dressed the next morning.


	10. Chapter 10

Roselyn stood in front of her dresser drawer where her new pajamas had been put away. She had five sets and she wasn't sure which one to choose. There was the red one Harley insisted she get, the pink one with white polk-a-dots, the green set, the blue nightgown, and the yellow nightgown. Roselyn bit her lower lip nervously as she contemplated what to do. Although it was a simple task, she never chose what to wear before. "Is everything okay?" Ivy knocked on the door. It had been twenty minutes since she asked Roselyn to change.

"Pammie, I don't know what to do," Roselyn admitted and went over to open her bedroom door. She couldn't look Ivy in the eyes when she saw her because she was ashamed at being unable to do what was probably a simple task for most people.

"Okay, let's see what we've got here," Ivy said and walked over to the drawer with Roselyn following her. "It's going to be cold tonight, so choose one of the shirt and pants sets," Ivy suggested. "Pick one of them like you'd pick out a crayon," Ivy patiently waited.

"The pink ones," Roselyn decided.

"Good choice." Ivy grabbed them out of her drawer and placed them on the bed.

"I'm sorry I'm not very good at this," Roselyn admitted.

"You're just getting used to things. It's your first day of being...out. It's a lot to adjust to, huh?" Ivy sat down on the bed and patted the spot beside her. Roselyn obliged and sat down beside the woman who meant everything to her. It still amazed her how people thought Poison Ivy was so bad when she was the only person to ever willingly take the eleven year old in and care for her as well as put up with her inability to choose a pair of pajamas.

"I never had this much stuff before," she replied. "I didn't have enough things to ever make a decision like this." Ivy put an arm around her and pulled her close.

"If there's anything you need, you let me know, okay? Don't be afraid to ask me anything."

"I have a question," Roselyn said as her heart began to race in her chest. "Why do people think you're bad?" she looked up at her, green eyes meeting green. Ivy opened her mouth to speak, but it was obvious she didn't know how to respond to that. Roselyn blushed and quickly looked down at her feet. "Sorry, it's just that…people think I'm bad, too."

"People don't like what I do," Ivy replied. "Since they don't like what I do, I'm not considered a good person. But don't worry, sweetie, you're not bad at all."

"Then why don't people ever like me?" Roselyn asked.

"People don't like other people who are different. Which is why I prefer plants, usually."

"Sometimes I wish I could just get rid of these plant abilities," Roselyn admitted.

"Don't wish that," Ivy said. "They're a part of you," she held out her hand and a vine from a plant growing in the corner wrapped itself gently around her forearm. "They're a part of _us_. These abilities make us special." The vine stretched itself over to Roselyn's arm and hugged it loosely. She did like plants and she appreciated them since they were very kind to her when she needed some form of interaction. However, they were the reasons for other people staying away from her, not adopting her, and shipping her off from city to city.

"But I don't want to be special. I want to be normal. I want people to like me," Roselyn had tears in her eyes. She never had vocalized these thoughts before and it felt good to say them, especially to someone who was just like her. It was hard to remember she wasn't alone anymore.

"People do like you, flower," Ivy replied and gently ran her hand through Roselyn's long brown hair. "The people at Arkham really liked you. And in time, even more people will like you. But want to know what's most important?" Ivy smiled when Roselyn looked up at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I love you."

"You love me?" Roselyn whispered. Ivy nodded in confirmation. "Nobody's ever loved me before," she began to cry.

"Oh, baby," Ivy brought her into a hug and held her tightly. Roselyn returned the hug and cried into the woman's chest.

"I love you, too," she managed to choke out in between sobs.

"Get into your pajamas and we'll watch a movie and have some ice cream," Ivy said when they broke their hug. The two stood up and Ivy left the bedroom. Roselyn quickly put her pajamas on and wondered what kind of movie they'd watch. She never really saw too many of them since the older kids in the orphanages tended to pick them out. She had seen many teen romances and opted out on the horror movies.

She emerged from her bedroom and found these pajamas were warm and comfortable, something she wasn't used to at all. She found Ivy in the kitchen who told her to sit on the table for a moment. Roselyn pushed herself up onto the table and looked at her with confusion. Shouldn't they be in the TV room? Ivy showed her a needle which made Roselyn freak out. She still had nightmares of being stabbed with needles during those horrible experiments. "Relax," Ivy murmured and took Roselyn's arm. She pushed up the sleeve and began to disinfect the area in between her forearm and upper arm. "I just want to take a little bit of blood from you to analyze and make sure you're healthy, okay? If I don't do it, a doctor will have to," she explained. Roselyn nodded and looked away. She felt the needle go into her arm and some blood was drawn from her. She wasn't sure how much because she didn't want to see it. Ivy gave her a bowl of ice cream when she was done before heading into her lab to put the blood somewhere. Roselyn was told the lab was off limits since some things in there were dangerous. Roselyn didn't mind; she had no interest in the lab anyway.

It didn't take Ivy long to join Roselyn in the living room. She showed her a couple of shelves of DVDs which looked like they were probably Harley's since there were a lot of cartoon themed ones. She stood there unable to make a decision until Ivy took out three of them. "Harley really likes these three." The one that caught her eye was the one with a bunch of African animals in the front titled _The Lion King_. She pointed at that one before rushing over to the couch and getting under the large blanket Ivy spread out. She ate her ice cream as she watched the movie and she found she really liked it! Maybe tomorrow she'd watch some of those other movies.

After the movie, Ivy put on some gardening show which made Roselyn fall asleep on the couch.

* * *

Does Ivy really love Roselyn or does she have an ulterior motive? Kind of just a filler chapter here.


	11. Chapter 11

Roselyn frowned when she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore the typical school girl uniform which consisted of a black skirt which reached her knees, tights, and a blue button down shirt. She wore dark boots since it was still cold out, being the middle of February. She wore her hair down with one small braid on the left side which was tied at the bottom with a blue ribbon. She wasn't too happy that she had to start going to school; she had never been to a real school before and she didn't really want to start. This would just be one more place where she wouldn't belong. Of course she'd be attending a private school as Poison Ivy didn't like the Gotham City public school system. She said she wanted Roselyn to get the best education and if that meant going to private school, she'd be going to one of those.

Roselyn left her bedroom which had become more personalized. She had picked out the color of her walls which were a light green and her comforter was a nice, bright yellow with white floral patterns on it. White shelves were installed and she began to get things to display on them. She got really into those Disney movies so she had some figurines with very large heads displayed. Her new dresser was white and she had two matching nightstands, one on each side of her bed. She had a couple of books in a small bookshelf. She had a docking station for her new iPhone Ivy purchased for her since she wanted Roselyn to have some way to contact her when she wasn't home.

"Well, don't you look nice," Ivy said and tried not to laugh when Roselyn gave her a painful look.

"I don't get why I have to go to school," she grumbled.

"Because you need an education," Ivy replied. "And it'll give you a chance to make some friends and give me a chance to go to work."

"I don't need any friends," Roselyn pointed out. "And you don't need to go to work. You're Poison Ivy!"

"I need a job to make our whole story believable," Ivy retorted.

"Or I could just not go to school."

"That would make things too easy," Ivy said and grabbed Roselyn's coat. "Now let's go through this again. Who am I?"

"Paula Irving, a single mother of one who's a botanist at Wayne Enterprises," Roselyn said for what seemed like the millionth time. "And I am Roselyn Irving, just adopted by you. Do you think this will really work? I mean, these are horrible disguises."

"Batman only comes out at night, and at night we will be here. As terrible and fortunate as it is, nobody is looking for you."

"But people are looking for you, aren't they?"

"You'd be surprised how long it'll take when I'm not doing anything they think is wrong," Ivy countered. "You're going to school."

"I know," she said and grabbed her blue floral backpack and put it on. They walked out the door and began the walk to the bus stop. Ivy had to get rid of the car a couple of weeks ago since it could be traced. She could buy a new one, but she felt it was more environmentally friendly to use public transportation. They took the bus and got off about three blocks away from the middle school. Roselyn found herself holding Ivy's hand tightly when the school was in sight.

Students from ages eleven through fourteen were running up the steps to get inside. Some kids were arriving in limos which intimidated Rosie a little bit since that meant people with a lot of money attended this school. She wished she could have attended a public school where the kids didn't have fancy transportation so she might fit in a little better.

Everything was a blur to Roselyn when she entered the school and stayed close to Ivy as they walked to the main office. The principal, who had to be at least six feet tall, greeted her with his deep voice. She timidly smiled at him as he handed her a schedule to follow.

She wanted to cry when Ivy left her and told her she'd do great. She wanted to run after her and go back to the greenhouse and watch one of those movies again. She wanted to call Harley on the phone and talk to her about random things that came to her mind. Instead, Roselyn had to follow the principal to her locker which was just outside her homeroom. She tried to open it, but failed, and he had to do it for her. She put her things inside except for a pencil case, two binders, and a notebook.

The principal explained the schedule to her, saying she had eight classes in total. However, they had a block schedule where she'd attend four classes one day and the other four the next. Today was a B day, so she had to follow the second schedule on the paper. She entered her homeroom and found the whole thing intimidating. Kids were sitting at desks, but they were talking amongst one another. Roselyn wasn't exactly thrilled at this since she knew it would be the same as the orphanage. She found a seat at the back of the room so she wouldn't be noticed.

Roselyn watched some kids talking about her and pointing at her, calling her the new girl. She was thankful the homeroom teacher didn't make her introduce herself because that would have been mortifying. After homeroom, Roselyn went to English followed by math class. She found the sixth grade work to be incredibly hard and she simply didn't feel capable of doing the work or catching up to her classmates.

It didn't help when she was forced to introduce herself in both of her academic classes. It didn't help that some of the kids thought it would be fun to throw paper balls at the new girl. It didn't help when she couldn't open her locker and get another binder when the time came. So, she did the only thing she knew how to do: get out of the situation by any means necessary. And therefore, Roselyn walked right out of the middle school and left her school things in front of her locker.

She just wanted to go home. Even if Ivy wasn't there, she'd ask a plant or something to pick the lock. Sure she wasn't that great at manipulating plants, but they always seemed to react in her favor when she was upset or panicking. Unfortunately, Roselyn wasn't very great at navigating Gotham City. She wished she paid more attention on her way to school. She couldn't just take a bus or taxi since she had no money in her pockets; everything was in her locker which she couldn't open.

Roselyn wandered Gotham and wasn't surprised when people ignored her presence. She was glad nobody seemed to care she wasn't in school which was beneficial to her. She was incredibly lost and she couldn't find a single landmark to pinpoint her location. "Roselyn?" She heard her name and began to panic. Perhaps skipping school was a stupid idea since someone might find out about who she was staying with and then she'd go back to Arkham along with Ivy who would eventually be caught because of her. Instead of running, she looked behind her and was somewhat relieved when she saw a familiar face catching up to her.

"Hi," she said sheepishly.

"So you can speak," Barbara Gordon pointed out.

"I always could, but I chose not to. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you the first time we met," she gave her a small smile.

"That's okay. I heard you were adopted though shortly after those awful people took you and escaped from the asylum. It sounds like you've come a long way. But why would your parents allow you to wander Gotham alone? Are they treating you right?" Barbara asked, concerned. Roselyn was thankful she wasn't getting a harsh lecture since she'd be getting one from Ivy and she could be incredibly annoying when she lectured.

"Yeah, I have a mom now," Roselyn stated proudly. "But she doesn't know I'm here. Please don't blame her. It was my first day of middle school and I got really scared and left," she admitted. Roselyn could tell Barbara was analyzing her to see if she was lying. She was the commissioner's daughter after all, and she was probably pretty good at detecting any lying. However, Roselyn didn't lie when she said she had a mother and she definitely didn't lie about ditching school. Poison Ivy made sure she had actually adopted Roselyn which had been pretty easy to do in her disguise. Apparently, the orphanage was ecstatic to sign her over to anyone who was willing to take her.

"What school?" Barbara asked her.

"I don't remember. But it's the private middle school."

"Is it a religious school?"

"No, it's not," Roselyn replied. She knew this since Ivy explained to her that she'd never send her to a religious school. The girl didn't really care since she had never been religious and lacked any beliefs. She assumed Ivy decided against it since she had this whole belief she was the reincarnation of Mother Nature which Roselyn still didn't understand. It was rarely brought up in the house, but if it was, she'd just go along with it. The eleven year old didn't believe it; after all, Pamela Isley had been a victim of being experimented on just like Roselyn had been. The young girl deduced she hadn't been as psychologically affected as Pamela had; after all, she didn't have any delusions or create a new persona.

"Okay, I just called the school," Barbara said and broke Roselyn from her thoughts. "I told them I'd bring you back and they're okay with that. They called your guardian."

"You can call her my mom. I call her mommy now anyway," Roselyn explained. The truth was, she didn't call her mommy but maybe she'd start doing that at least in public since she couldn't call her Pammie. She wouldn't ever get used to calling her Paula Irving.

"She's going to be waiting there at the school for you," Barbara warned her.

"I'm gonna be in trouble, huh?" Roselyn sniffed as the tears came to her eyes. She just realized she was probably a disappointment to Ivy and that was not what she wanted to be.

"Probably," Barbara replied truthfully. Roselyn walked beside her chair as they made their way through the city. She held Barbara's hand, the one not controlling her electronic chair, since she didn't want to get lost. "But, I think she'll understand. She seems like she really cares about you."

"Yeah, she does," Roselyn agreed. "And I messed up today. I hope…I hope she still loves me," she looked down at her feet, upset at her revelation.

"She will still love you," Barbara said in a soothing voice. "She could be upset with what you did, but she will still love you. Parents get that kids mess up sometimes," she explained. "And you're supposed to make mistakes when you grow up. But you learn from them."

"It's just that…school's really hard. I never went to a school like this before. I was never in an orphanage long enough so whenever I moved, everything I was learning was different."

"That does sound tough," Barbara agreed. "But just by talking to you, I can tell you're a smart girl. You might just need a little extra help."

"Maybe."

"If things are too hard, it's okay to ask your teachers for help, Roselyn. I know it seems scary, but I promise you it isn't. It sounds like you're surrounded by great people now. You've come a long way since when I first saw you a couple months ago," she encouraged. "But don't run away from your problems. Ask for help."

"But what if no one helps me?" Roselyn asked.

"Then you keep asking people until they listen."

* * *

Wow I'm so happy about all of the notifications about people favoriting and following this story. I can't believe how many people are enjoying something I didn't think would be too successful. Thank you all so much!

Thank you to my reviewers as well. I love reading your thoughts and predictions. All of your questions you left will be answered in upcoming chapters. This story is coming out a lot longer than I thought. I began drafting chapter 17 already!


	12. Chapter 12

"Rosie, could you hop up on the table for a second?" Ivy asked her nicely. She nodded and did as she was told, holding her arm out as she did multiple times per week since she started calling the greenhouse her home. Ivy hadn't been happy with her when she ran away from school, but the two had a long talk and she forgave her. Roselyn would just have to try again this day. The school decided to assign her an eighth grade mentor to meet with after school hours in order to help her get accommodated to the new change in her life.

Roselyn wasn't entirely sure why her blood needed to be continuously analyzed, but she guessed she was low in something and Ivy had to monitor it. "Thanks for taking care of me," Rosie smiled.

"No need to thank me, flower," Ivy replied and kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's see if day number two is more successful." She pulled Roselyn's sleeve down and put the vial aside before grabbing her coat. The two began the journey to the middle school. Roselyn waved goodbye when the principal led her to her homeroom and Ivy left to go to her job at Wayne Enterprises.

The second day of school went much better than the first. Taking Barbara's advice, Roselyn asked for help during independent work and things began to make much more sense to her. She was proud of herself from further coming out of her shell. Perhaps this was the whole self-esteem speech Poison Ivy gave her from time to time was all about. It was the first time Roselyn began to feel okay with herself as a person. It was a great feeling and she hoped she could continue to feel more than what she had been feeling beforehand.

The girl didn't make any friends during the school day. In fact, some kids continued to bully her with their snide remarks and some boys threw paper airplanes at her when the teacher wasn't looking. It bothered her and made her feel a little bit worse, but she was pretty good at hiding her feelings. She felt herself slightly reverting back to the silent girl she had once been at the orphanage.

At the end of the day, a guidance counselor collected her after her last class and brought her into the guidance office to meet her new eighth grade mentor. Her mentor had been chosen due to his ability to get along with most people in the school. Other students respected him and tended to look up to him. "Hi," he said to her when she sat down opposite him. "I'm Tim Drake Wayne."

"Roselyn Irving," she stated and shook his offered hand. His grip was stronger and firmer than she expected.

"I heard you were adopted," he said, trying to make conversation. The girl simply sat there and bit her lower lip. She was very nervous to be talking to a thirteen or maybe fourteen year old boy. She wondered why he was chosen as her mentor and not a girl her own age. "Because I'm adopted, too," he smiled. "Not a lot of people at this school are adopted. Actually, you're the first person I met here that is. I remember it being hard to make friends when I started here. But it's not that bad."

"More people seem to be mean to me than people who are nice to me," Roselyn admitted.

"It's hard being the new kid," Tim replied. "But I'll be nice to you."

"You're not just saying that? Because kids at the orphanage liked to trick me when I was there. And I don't want to be tricked again."

"Definitely not," Tim said honestly.

"Okay," she said after a brief silence. "What do we do here?"

"I'm not really sure," Tim chuckled. "I just agreed to it without really asking. I guess we just talk or something." And they did begin talking once Tim broke the ice with a funny story about how his late father accidentally set the oven on fire when he tried to cook when his late mother had been sick and unable to cook dinner. Roselyn was able to tell some funny stories she had witnessed when she was in orphanages or foster homes. The conversation was lighthearted and Roselyn found herself actually conversing with someone close to her age and enjoying it. Before they knew it, the hour was up and the guidance counselor interrupted them to go tell them to wait for their parents.

It was cold outside, but not frigid, so they decided to stand outside and wait for their respective parents. Roselyn saw Ivy walking towards the school while a limo pulled up for Tim. The girl's jaw dropped when Tim blushed and murmured that it was his ride. She could only nod slightly as he said goodbye and climbed into the limo when the driver actually got out and opened the door for him. And then it hit her- Bruce Wayne had adopted Tim.

"How was school today?" Ivy asked her and Roselyn immediately forgot about how rich Tim must be when she turned around and gave Pamela a hug.

"It was great!" Roselyn beamed. "The mentor they set me up with is really nice. His name's Tim."

"I'm glad you had a great day, flower," Ivy smiled genuinely. Ivy decided to hail a cab this time so they didn't have to deal with the busses. They rode in the cab relatively quietly until they arrived back at home. Roselyn ran into the house while Ivy paid the driver and grabbed her backpack. The girl hung her coat up and went to watch TV. She stared at the cartoon and laughed at it when the characters got up to their usual antics. "How's the homework situation?"

"I did most of it in study hall," Roselyn said without taking her eyes off of the TV. It wasn't her fault Harley told her about this particular show. Ivy had said it wasn't appropriate for her to watch since it was filled with adult humor, but she gave up the battle when Roselyn would just stream it on her phone anyway.

"What's left?" Ivy asked her.

"Just math from yesterday," she replied.

"I want it done before dinner," Ivy ordered.

"I'll do it after this episode," she promised. The show was only a half hour, so she turned the television off and grabbed her math binder out of her backpack. She stared at the math and didn't understand any of it. She knew how to add, subtract, multiply, and divide numbers. But why did these math problems have to be written in words? The teacher had called them word problems which didn't make any sense to her. She had to be able to pull out the useful information and apply it. "It's stupid," she decided. "I don't think I'll do it."

"Rosie, you need to do your homework," Ivy said to her as she began to prepare dinner. "You can't just give up when something gets difficult."

"Why not? It seems easier," Roselyn replied confidently. She generally took her own advice in life because when things got too challenging; it was easier to withdraw and ignore the situation. Why couldn't she do that with her homework?

"When things get tough you can't just give up," Ivy explained. "You have to try your best to overcome the challenge. In this case, your challenge is math problems."

"They're word problems," Roselyn rolled her eyes. "Why can't they just lay out the numbers? I can do that!"

"Because that's not how life works," Ivy said without hesitating.

"Pammie, can you help me?" Roselyn asked her. She remembered how Barbara told her the other day that it was okay to ask for help. She really needed it because this sixth grade math was so frustrating! It wasn't like she'd ever have to use this in real life anyway.

"In a minute. Let me just get this in the oven," Ivy replied. Roselyn waited until Ivy finally took a seat beside her. "Read it to me."

"Hannah and George had cookies with the ratio six to one. George stole half of Hannah's cookies. What was the ratio of cookies Hannah had compared to George after he stole her cookies?" Roselyn read.

"I want you to draw a picture of how many cookies they each started out with," Ivy said.

"But it doesn't say how many there are. It just says the ratio." Ivy had to start from scratch and explain ratios to Roselyn. The girl propped her head up with her right arm leaning on the table as she listened to the explanation. She was bored and she didn't understand. But then something suddenly clicked when Ivy took out the skittles to represent cookies. "Wait!" she interrupted Ivy midsentence. "So for every six cookies Hannah has," she sorted out six skittles, "George only has one."

"That's right!" Ivy encouraged. Roselyn smiled and sat up straighter. She drew a picture on her paper to show her work for the first step. "And then George was mean and stole half of Hannah's cookies," she said and took away three skittles and gave them to George. "So that means for every three cookies, George has four. So the new ratio is three to four!" she declared as she scribbled down her answer. She used the skittles again for the next problem and talked her way through. She was feeling very proud of herself as she continued to work. There was a knock at the door and she noticed Ivy stiffen. This made her a little bit nervous, but Ivy told her to continue her homework as she answered the door.

Roselyn relaxed when she heard Harley who wailed "Oh, Red!" She couldn't see anything, but she heard sobbing coming from around the corner. She got up from her chair to see what was wrong, but she was told by Ivy who came into the kitchen to tell her to take her homework and go into her room. Confused but obedient, Roselyn grabbed her skittles and homework to go complete her assignment in her room. She shut her door, but she wasn't interested in doing her homework. Instead, she wanted to know why Harley came in so upset and why Ivy wouldn't let her be in the main part of the house.

Roselyn pressed up against her door and frowned when she couldn't hear anything but Harley's muffled sobs. She decided to close her eyes and focus on using her abilities. She made a strong mental connection with one of the plants in the hallway that could sense everything. Therefore, Roselyn could hear what was going on. She focused hard to get a clear sound.

"What do ya mean, Red?" Harley sniffed.

"I don't want Roselyn around any kind of abuse," Ivy said sternly.

"She's not, though," Harley hiccupped.

"I don't want her to think domestic abuse is normal. The last thing I need is her growing up thinking this is normal," Ivy retorted.

"It's okay, Red. He loves me, really."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. Harley, she likes you a lot and probably looks up to you. I don't want her to look up to _this_ and think it's okay. Because it isn't. You don't want to see a man hitting her in the future, do you?"

"Red, we both know she won't be here in the future. You're gonna get caught."

"Not as long as I don't do anything to get caught," Ivy replied sharply.

"And how long's that gonna last?" Harley asked gently.

"Stop," Ivy's tone was venomous and Roselyn had never heard her speak like that before. She kept her concentration on the plant even though her head was starting to hurt due to the distance and length of time she kept this mental connection. She knew from experience the headache would go away once she broke the connection, so it was only a temporary inconvenience.

"You keep tellin' me I'm livin' a lie, but when I say it to ya, you can't take it!" Harley replied bitterly.

"Unlike you, I know the reality. But I'm just trying hard to ignore it so I don't lose it in front of that girl," she seethed.

"Aw, Red," Harley's tone softened. She wasn't really one to pick a fight with her friends. Roselyn had tears in her eyes when she realized someone might come and take her away from her home. But as long as Ivy didn't do any kind of thing related to eco-terrorism, she must be okay, right? Then again, had she truly given it up just for her? She didn't think she was that special for Ivy to give up her cause. However, Pamela hadn't done anything lately and Roselyn didn't think she would any time soon, or at least she hoped. And then there was the whole conversation beforehand which upset her. She didn't like that Joker hit Harley. That wasn't right and she knew it; Ivy wouldn't have to eve explain that to her.

Due to her emotions, Roselyn lost the connection with the plant. She crawled into her bed and grabbed the stuffed animal she took from Harley's collection that was still left in a box in her closet. She hadn't told Harley she took this teddy bear, but she assumed it was okay. It had been a comfort for her in the large queen sized bed. She held it close to her chest as she drew her knees up. It had been a full fifteen minutes before Ivy came in the room to get her. "Hey flower, it's time for dinner," she said gently. It was as if she knew Roselyn heard everything that had happened. The girl looked up at the woman and noticed her eyes were red. She never thought Poison Ivy could cry.

Rosie got up out of bed and hugged Ivy, but still clutched her teddy bear in her left arm. "No matter what happens, you're still going to be my mommy, right?" she bravely asked. Pamela Isley held Roselyn even tighter and didn't want to let her go.

* * *

Thanks again to everyone who is enjoying this story! I am so happy to see those reviews, favorites, and followers.


	13. Chapter 13

Roselyn woke up at seven on a Saturday morning. She tossed aside her teddy bear (which Harley had officially given her) and put on her pink and white slippers. She darted out of her room and into Ivy's room where she tended to venture off to on weekend mornings. It was just something she had gotten accustomed to doing and Ivy didn't mind it. She saw Ivy sleeping with Harley's head on her chest. Harley had been staying with them for the past few days again. Roselyn learned quickly she'd come and go whenever Joker threw her out. Sometimes she'd stay for a night and other times she'd stay for a couple of weeks.

Rosie smirked as she jumped onto the bottom of the bed waking up the two women due to the movement. Harley grumbled incoherently and buried her head in Ivy's chest. Pamela, on the other hand, woke up. "Well good morning to you, too," she smiled and patted the spot on the other side of her. Roselyn happily crawled up the bed and onto the other side of Ivy.

"Pammie, how come Harley never wakes up when we do?" she whispered.

"She just likes to sleep in," Ivy yawned.

"I'm getting tired again," she announced.

"You did stay up way past your bedtime. I think it's a miracle you're even awake."

"Well, Harley and I wanted to watch a movie," Roselyn pointed out.

"Yeah, you managed to pick a four hour one at ten at night."

"But it was really good!" Roselyn finished before she yawned.

"Why don't you go back to sleep," Ivy suggested.

"Can I stay here?" Roselyn closed her eyes and settled down on Ivy's shoulder.

"I don't think I have a choice," Ivy replied more to herself since Rosie had made herself comfortable in her bed as she did every Saturday morning. She began to drift off into a dreamless slumber. Roselyn woke up a couple of hours later to Harley snorting with laughter after Ivy stated she had become a human pillow.

"Well, it can't be me 'cause I'm not as soft," Harley said and poked Ivy's side.

"Is that your way of calling me fat?" Ivy said lightheartedly.

"Nah, that's my way of sayin' I'm all muscly and boney and not pillow material," Harley stated. "Aww, look! Rosie's up! Morning, Rosie!" Harley greeted.

"Good morning," she replied and sat up.

"I can finally move!" Ivy announced and sat up in bed as well. Harley was kneeling on the bed and bouncing excitedly.

"Breakfast?" Harley asked excitedly. Roselyn looked at Ivy expectantly as she could go for something to eat. This made the red head burst out laughing at the two of them. Roselyn was confused, but she joined in the laughter with Harley.

"Give me a couple minutes and I'll make something," Ivy promised.

"French toast?" Harley squealed.

"I second that!" Rosie perked at the mention of one of her favorites.

"French toast it is," replied.

"Thanks, Red!" Harley said while Rosie said, "Thank you, Pammie!" Both leaned in and gave Ivy a kiss on the cheek. She rolled her eyes and told them to get off of her so she could go make breakfast. Harley and Rosie hopped off the bed and went to brush their teeth and use the bathroom before meeting up in Roselyn's room.

Roselyn was aware most girls her age weren't playing with Barbies, but that didn't stop her from playing with a box of them Harley had given her. The blonde had accumulated them over the past few years after she and the Joker got together. She didn't really play with them or have a need for them, so she had left them at Ivy's place for safe keeping since Ivy's place wasn't as prone to exploding as Joker's. Seeing that Roselyn didn't have any toys, Harley had called and said Ivy could give them to the girl. Roselyn had been excited to receive some toys because she never had any of her own before and the fact that Harley had given them to her made them even more special. Although Harley hadn't played with them alone, she was always happy to take them out and play with Roselyn. She claimed it was boring by herself even though Roselyn was content playing on her own.

"You know, you're making Ivy really happy," Harley said. Her Brooklyn accent had become more subtle and her face held a serious expression. Roselyn learned Harley had these moments where she'd break her usual Harley Quinn character and sound more like her age. It was kind of funny because as she spoke seriously, she continued to dress the Barbie she had chosen to play with. Rosie had let out a giggle at the situation, but stopped when Harley had given her a stern look. "No, seriously. I think she might have given up the whole plant thing for you." This made Roselyn stop and put the doll down.

"Really?" she asked with a frown. She didn't want Ivy to give up a cause she strongly believed in for her. After all, she was just one human-plant thing while there were so much more plants that would probably benefit from her.

"Hey, it's a good thing. I think she always wanted to have a kid. I mean, she takes care of me a lot. I think I filled that void for her until you came along," she smiled. "And I'm glad you came along, Rosie, because you make her so happy."

"Then why didn't she just have kids?" Roselyn asked her. Harley gave her a sad smile and placed the Barbie down on the ground.

"Red can't have any."

"Why not?" Roselyn asked.

"Her body won't let her because of her abilities with plants."

"That's really sad," Roselyn said with tears in her eyes.

"She was afraid of the same thing for you," Harley explained. "But she said based on her analysis, your composition is different from hers and you should grow up and be able to have a family of your own."

"How come she didn't tell me?"

"I don't think she wanted you to worry," Harley said truthfully. "And you don't because she's got you now and I think you're her world. Not her plants, which is saying a lot since Ivy doesn't really care for people. I also think it helps that you're like her, too. I don't think she'd ever admit it, but I think she was lonely being the only one, you know?"

"Yeah," Roselyn nodded. "I can relate to that. When I came to Gotham and found out about Pammie, I didn't feel so alone anymore even though I never met her before. It was nice to know there was someone else out there like me and who might understand me."

"You're a great kid, Rosie," Harley stated. "Just remember that no matter what, Red's gonna be there for you and she's always going to love you. And when you become that rebellious teenager someday, you have to remember that. If not, Aunt Harley's gonna knock some sense into you," she teased.

"Girls, your breakfast is ready!" Ivy shouted from the kitchen. Harley's serious face quickly vanished and her more playful side came out again. She giggled uncontrollably as she bolted from the room. As much as Roselyn liked this Harley, she did like helpful and insightful Harley maybe a little bit more. She was smart when she could be and Roselyn wondered why she didn't act like that all of the time. She had been a psychiatrist, and a good one too according to Ivy. She didn't understand why Harley would give that up and let the Joker break her mind to the point she acted this childish. Roselyn decided not to dwell on it as there wasn't anything she could do for insanity. Instead, she got up and made her way into the kitchen.

Harley had already begun eating and Roselyn noticed a plate made for her and syrup which was put on the side with a glass of milk to drink. She saw Ivy was doing the dishes. For some reason, she could never leave anything in the sink for more than five minutes before she started on the dishes. Just looking at Ivy made Roselyn want to cry because of what Harley told her and she knew she wasn't supposed to know anything so she couldn't say it to Ivy. Roselyn contemplated why she would be able to have children in the future and why Ivy couldn't. Perhaps it was due to the fact Ivy produced deadly toxins and had a hyper-immune system while Roselyn didn't produce any toxins and had a natural immunity to viruses and bacteria. Science was complicated, but maybe it would make sense to her someday.

Roselyn didn't even think before she approached Ivy and hugged her from behind. She wanted to cry, but had to keep her tears at bay since she didn't want to be questioned. "Well, what's this for?" Ivy asked with humor in her voice; if only she knew.

"I don't know," Roselyn laughed at herself. "Thanks for making breakfast and everything."

"Well, you're welcome, flower," Ivy said. "Now go eat before it gets cold." Roselyn nodded and sat in the chair across from Harley. The blonde gave her a knowing smile and nodded in approval.

After breakfast, Roselyn received a phone call from Tim who she became good friends with over the past month. He said he knew it was last minute, but he wanted to invite her and her family over for dinner. She smiled excitedly when he asked her. She wasn't the best at responding to text messages, so Tim had a tendency to call her if he wanted to talk. She got up from the couch in the living room and sprinted over to Ivy's lab. She knocked multiple times as she wasn't allowed in there. Ivy answered the door with an annoyed expression, but softened when she saw the look of pure joy on Roselyn's face.

"Hold on," she said to Tim. "I'm going to ask my mommy." When she looked up at Ivy, she was confused why a tear made its way down her cheek. Quickly, Ivy brushed it away and composed herself. "Mommy," she said since Tim could hear what she was saying, "Tim invited us over for dinner tonight. Can we go?"

"Umm, sure," Ivy decided. What could it hurt? She'd just have to be extra careful not to let anything slip in front of Bruce Wayne since they had met a couple of times under rather questioning circumstances.

"Hey, Tim, my aunt is staying with us. Would it be okay if she comes, too?"

"Sure!" Tim said happily. Roselyn thanked him and promised she'd be there at seven with her mother and aunt. She was told to dress formally since he said that's how they ate dinner. She wondered why they were so formal in their own home, but didn't question it.

"He said we have to dress formally," Roselyn stated.

"Of course. It's Bruce Wayne, after all," Ivy said with a hint of bitterness to her tone.

"Oh boy!" Harley shouted with glee. "We get to eat dinner with playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne! Yipee! Ya know, we've met before and I kissed him. He's a real good kisser." Ivy glared at her, but Harley was oblivious to this.

"Harley, if you're going to come, you can't be yourself. You especially can't be yourself."

"Why's that?" Harley frowned "I think I'm a pretty great person."

"I'm not saying you aren't, Harl. But we can't be found out. If we are then…" she trailed.

"Oh right," Harley replied. "We can't let little Rosie be in danger. I got it, Red."

"I think we need to go on a little shopping trip," Ivy said. Harley and Rosie looked at each other with broad smiles on their faces and high fived.

* * *

Harley, Ivy, and Rosie will be going to Bruce Wayne's for dinner. Nothing could go wrong as long as they're careful, right?

Thanks again everyone you're the best!


	14. Chapter 14

It had been hard for Harley to choose a different color than red or black. But she had settled on a navy knee length dress which looked almost too adult for the carefree childlike woman. However, she did get her way to wear her red and black harlequin diamond earrings Joker had stolen for her for Valentine's Day one year with its matching necklace. Ivy had chosen a dark rose colored gown. Harley had suggested she wear red while Ivy wore green, but Ivy said it was too tacky and they'd look like some weird Christmas family. Roselyn, however, didn't really have a color associated with her to the public and she didn't have to worry about the authorities coming to get her. But if she were to state her signature color, it would probably be yellow. Therefore, she wore a cute long sleeved yellow knee length dress with white shoes and those cute frilly white socks she loved but could never wear them anywhere. Ivy let her wear a yellow sapphire necklace and told her to be really careful with it.

They opted to take a cab out to Wayne mansion since the car Harley stole was too much of a risk to use. They sat in the back of the cab, quiet enough so the cab driver couldn't hear their conversation. Roselyn had to sit in the middle since she was the smallest and she hated sitting in that seat. She didn't voice her opinion though when Ivy told her to climb in. Someone could have sat in the front, but of course the ever paranoid Ivy didn't trust anyone to be unsupervised. "Now, let's go over this again. Who am I?"

"Not again!" Roselyn sighed. Ivy had been through this little speech with her for eternity, or that's what it felt like.

"You're Paula Irving, she's Roselyn Irving, and I'm Hannah Quincey, best friend of Paula since we were kids. You know, I think these disguises suck. I mean, Rosie's doesn't matter, but do ya think people might catch on with us?" Harley asked.

"Last time I didn't have a fake name and nobody caught on until I…uh…took care of the CEO of a lodging company," Ivy responded.

"People I guess aren't the smartest," Roselyn pointed out.

"Yeah I guess," Harley said and crossed her arms. Her demeanor changed when she saw the mansion. Roselyn had no idea why this woman got so excited over the simplest things. But then she leaned over and saw just how big the mansion was and got really excited. When the cab stopped, the two climbed out of the cab quickly while Ivy stayed to pay the cab driver. Harley adjusted the glasses she wore as part of her disguise (but were actually hers- turns out her eye sight wasn't the best). Rosie had to admit, the glasses did make her look older and more intellectual.

The three walked up to the door and Harley rang the doorbell. The doors had to at least be twelve feet tall, Rosie guessed. She was surprised when an older British gentleman answered the door to greet them. Roselyn found she liked his accent and she wondered why people who spoke the same language sounded different. She had this thought before when she had been carted around the country.

"Hey, Rose!" Tim said when he saw her enter his home. He had started calling her Rose the second time they saw each other. She had been in the hallway and one of the boys thought it would be funny to knock her books to the ground. Tim had been passing by the sixth grade wing and witnessed it. He had put that sixth grade boy in his place and helped Roselyn pick up her things. He had said _see you, Rose_ , and that had made her day. She finally had a friend.

"Hi Tim!" she waved. "Thanks for inviting us over."

"It's no problem. It kind of gets boring around here when it's just me, Bruce, and Alfred," he said referring to his butler. Tim took her hand and led her over to where the adults were introducing themselves. "It's actually been a lot nicer here with Selina. She's Bruce's girlfriend," he said pointing to the woman dressed in an elegant black dress with emerald jewelry which matched her eyes. The woman was strikingly beautiful and she was definitely a member of high class society. "Hey Bruce, this is Roselyn," he introduced them. The tall man smiled warmly at her and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Roselyn. I am very happy to have one of Tim's friends and her family here to dine with us," Bruce said sincerely.

"This is Selina," Tim said.

"You look very beautiful tonight, Roselyn," Selina smiled and Roselyn was still awestruck at her beauty. It was a different beauty than what Ivy possessed. There was just something more elegant and maybe almost feline-like about Selina.

"And Tim, this is my mommy, Paula, and her best friend, my Auntie Hannah," she smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you, Tim," Ivy smiled.

"You look very handsome tonight," Harley said. And he did look cute in his suit. Tim blushed at the compliment.

"Tim, if you'd like you can show Roselyn around. Be in the dining room by eight," Bruce said.

"Okay!" Tim grabbed Roselyn's hand and led her away from the adults. She followed him up a large staircase; she had never climbed so many stairs in one flight in her life! He led her into a game room where he kept all of his things. She looked up at Tim and smiled.

"Your house is so amazing!" she complimented.

"Thanks. But I have to know something."

"Sure, what is it?" she asked and he sat down on a large swivel chair. It was pretty big, so he invited her to sit down on it with him. She looked around the room and noted the expensive looking paintings that covered the walls. She wondered what it would be like to have so much money that she could have her own air hockey table or a huge television screen with any video game consul she could imagine.

"You'd say you're really my friend, right?" he murmured. "You aren't just my friend because of who I am?"

"How could you think that?" Roselyn asked him. Although they hadn't known each other long, she felt like she consider Tim her big brother. She'd never be friends with someone just because of their money. "You're the first person in school to be nice to me."

"Sorry, it was stupid," he stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "I shouldn't worry about stuff like that."

"So people really do just be friends with you for your money?"

"At that school, yeah. Everyone's rich and they all want to network with Bruce Wayne's son."

"Before I was adopted, I had nothing," Roselyn said and swung her legs back and forth. "I only had one outfit to wear and shoes that were too small for me. People didn't really like me and I wasn't treated how I should have been. I thought I deserved what I got," she explained and looked up at him nervously. "I'd never just like someone for their money or what they have or what they don't have. That isn't fair. I like you because you're nice to me and we have fun together after school."

"I'm so sorry I doubted you, Rose," Tim said honestly. "I didn't know you had it so tough before. You aren't like the other kids. There's something…different about you." Roselyn nervously bit her lip as he studied her. She wasn't ready to confide everything yet.

"It's okay. You're used to people taking advantage of your money," she shrugged.

"Hey, have you played a videogame before?"

"I don't think I have."

"Come on, then!"

The hour had gone by too fast. It was a little bit past eight when Roselyn and Tim arrived in the dining room. She took a seat beside Ivy and across from Tim. She was amazed at the amount of food served on the table. Bruce explained that these were only the appetizers. Roselyn looked at Harley who was seated on her left and had to stop herself from giggling as Harley eyed the food. They ate and the adults made small talk. Roselyn and Tim would make faces at each other, daring the other to laugh and ruin the adults' conversation.

"So Roselyn," Bruce said when he caught Tim making a face at her. "What are your interests?"

"Interests?" she repeated. She was confused and tried not to look at Ivy for an answer. She wasn't sure if she even had any interests. She thought momentarily before saying, "I like to garden." She saw Ivy stiffen in her seat; perhaps that had been too much. "I used to do it a lot in the orphanages I stayed at," she quickly explained.

"Why's that?" Bruce asked.

"It was just something to do," she shrugged. "Things changed a lot because I would go from orphanage to orphanage but gardening was always the same."

"So gardening was like a constant in your life," Selina smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it was," Roselyn nodded.

"Do you still garden?" she asked.

"Actually, I haven't," Roselyn replied. She hadn't really thought about it much before, but it was strange that she hadn't gardened in what seemed like forever. The winter months had never stopped her in the past and she'd always tend to the garden wherever she stayed. It had been calming and it had been a time where she could whisper to plants and socialize since she had a lack of human social interaction with her peers.

"She's discovering a lot of new things," Ivy added.

"I'm learning how to make choices," Roselyn stated proudly. And she really was; she was starting to pick out outfits to wear on the weekend and after school. Ivy still helped her out a little bit, but she was getting so much better. She was even able to decide on the dress that she wore. She had picked it out on her very own at the store.

"Choices?" Bruce questioned.

"Yeah, Rosie never made decisions before like going to the store and choosing which shirt to buy," Harley spoke up. "Paula's doing a great job with her, though. Rosie's like a new person!"

"I'm very proud of you, Roselyn. You seem to be in good hands," Selina said and made eye contact with Ivy. Roselyn could feel the tension between the two and she noted how Harley just looked down at her lap and fiddled with her napkin. She didn't really know why Harley seemed so nervous or why Ivy might be panicking just a little bit under her nonchalant expression. "Hannah, Paula, I must show you our vacation photos from Venice. It's such a beautiful place," she said and stood up. Reluctantly, the other two women followed her into another room.

After dinner, the three said goodbye to Bruce, Selina, and Tim. Roselyn was excited to ride in a limo since Alfred agreed to drive them home. It had been an exhilarating trip back and she hoped she'd be able to ride in a limo again. It made her feel like an important person, just like how Bruce Wayne probably felt every day. When they got home, Ivy started walking around the house with anger in every movement her body made. Roselyn was a bit freaked out and stayed close to Harley. She had never seen Ivy with a temper before. "Now Red, calm down. She promised she wouldn't say anything."

"Like hell she won't," Ivy seethed. She got out a bottle of wine and poured herself a large glass. She wasn't really one to drink and Roselyn didn't think alcohol even affected her.

"What's going on?" she asked Harley.

"We know Selina," she said to her. "And she recognized us. But she's a friend. The three of us used to work together. She's also known as Catwoman. Her identity isn't really that secret, but don't go around sayin' it," Harley explained.

"Go to bed, Roselyn," Ivy demanded. Terrified, Roselyn rushed into her room. She had never seen Ivy so angry before and it frightened her. She quickly changed into her pajamas and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and take care of any nighttime business. She could hear Ivy slamming things around the kitchen and cursing as she went. Roselyn didn't feel like eavesdropping and crawled into bed. She pulled her covers up to her chin. She jumped about ten minutes later when Harley came into her room and shut the door behind her.

"It's my fault," Roselyn said with tears in her eyes. "We shouldn't have gone tonight."

"Aww, now don't say that," Harley smiled and sat down on Rosie's bed. "We had a lot of fun tonight, didn't we? And how many people get to say they got to have dinner with the Bruce Wayne, hmm? Tim's a nice kid, too. You wouldn't want to disappoint him by turning down invites to do things."

"Yeah, Tim's a really good friend," Roselyn agreed.

"Let Red cool off for the night," Harley said. "You let me worry about everything, okay?"

"I just don't want her to be sad," she sniffed.

"She worries a lot about you being taken from her. Remember what we talked about earlier?"

"Yeah, I remember," she nodded.

"Don't take it personally. She isn't mad at you. You've done nothin' wrong," Harley kissed the top of her forehead.

"Thanks, Harley," Roselyn said hugging her teddy bear.

"Good night," Harley said and shut the door behind her.

* * *

All the drama really starts next chapter!

Thanks again to everyone who continues to read this story!


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a couple of days since the dinner at Wayne Manor. In between that time, Ivy had apologized for her behavior when they arrived home that particular night. She didn't give a reason why she acted that way, but Harley's explanation was all Roselyn had needed. She knew Ivy was scared and she didn't want to admit it. Also, Harley left and went back to Joker which didn't sit well with Ivy again. Whenever Harley left, she'd mumble things to herself thinking Roselyn wouldn't hear. Roselyn's senses were rather sharp since she had played observer for so long before she was taken in.

Roselyn was now able to do her trips home by herself just like all of the other kids who didn't have limos pick them up. She found she had a similar route as a couple of girls from her class and bravely asked them if she could join them when they went home. Surprisingly, they agreed and Roselyn made some new friends. Tim had been proud of her and congratulated her on approaching new people.

She had a great day at school and couldn't wait to tell Ivy. She entered her home and shut the door behind her. "Hey, Pammie!" she said excitedly as she plopped her backpack on the floor and hung up a light jacket in the closet. She was too excited to kick off her shoes as she usually did and walked further into the house. Her smile faltered when Ivy wasn't in the kitchen preparing her after school snack like she usually did. "Pammie?" she called through the house and panicked. Ivy had never left her home alone before and she was always there when she got home from school. "Mommy!" she yelled as loud as she could, not really sure where that came from as she never really called her that for real. Mommy had always been used when she was at school referring to her or when she was around other people in public. She had never called her mommy in the comfort of their own home before.

Roselyn heard a crash. She stopped from sobbing when she heard that and she felt okay because Ivy was just in her lab and maybe she lost track of time doing something in there. She dried her tears and felt kind of stupid until she saw the lab door was open. Under any circumstances, Ivy never left the door open and she always kept it locked because she said it was dangerous for Roselyn to snoop around down there. She never had the desire to and she could understand where Ivy was coming from.

But she had to go in there and see if she was okay. There was another crash and Roselyn had second thoughts. But Ivy would go check on her if she was hurt, so she had to suck it up and deal with the consequences later. She descended the stairs and quietly made her way down. She had to put a hand over her mouth when she saw Batman restraining Ivy.

Roselyn started breathing heavily and her green eyes went wide. This was literally her nightmare come true. She had some awful dreams at night about Batman coming to take her away and the others back to Arkham and she'd be locked up and never allowed to see Ivy again.

Something was strange- there were a variety of plants down in the lab, but Ivy wasn't controlling them. However, they quivered in response to Roselyn's fear. It all happened so fast, but the plants told her they belonged to her and they'd help her and do what she said. Confused she tilted her head towards where a vine began to point.

The only thing she could see was a lab table with dozens of tubes of blood on it. Some of the tubes were connected by rubber tubes to plants, literally feeding the plants blood. She absentmindedly rubbed her right arm in the spot where Ivy always drew her blood from. Batman was silent when he noticed the pure rage that consumed her. He knew she just made a heartbreaking discovery.

Her blood was in those vials. Those plants wanted to obey only her because of her connection to them. They viewed her as the one who supplied them nutrients indirectly. The woman she looked up to, the one who took her in, and the one she viewed as her mother had used her for experiments. Ivy never cared about her safety within the lab; she had just wanted to use Roselyn's blood for her own use.

Roselyn's fists clenched tightly at her sides, anger coursing through her veins. How could she? How dare she? Ivy never loved her. It was all an act to keep her as long as she could until she'd be discovered by Batman. Her eyes were blurred with tears, unable to see Ivy's expression or if she even noticed her down in the lab. "How dare you," Roselyn shook.

"Flower," Ivy said weakly. "It's not what it…"

"Looks like?" Rosie finished for her. "Please tell me how the plants are all lying to me right now."

"You can hear them?" Ivy paled.

"I'm assuming you can't hear them for once in your life, Ivy," Batman spoke up in his deep voice. "You used her blood so they are only communicating with her. They don't want to communicate with you because they view her as the supplier of nutrients," he summed up. "You lost, Ivy, and I have to say, this whole ordeal was low, even for you. Using a child like this…" he shook his head.

"Everything you said to me and did for me was all a lie. I trusted you," Roselyn cried. "I never trusted anyone before I met you!"

"At first it was," Ivy confessed. "I admit it. But not anymore. I really do care about you. I've loved you for a while now."

"If you did, why did you violate me like this? Just like my father did…" Roselyn trailed.

"Your father?" Ivy questioned. Roselyn couldn't bring herself to explain everything. She was actually thankful the man from her nightmares put the pieces together for Ivy.

"Roselyn May Richards is what all of her documents say if you look at her files in the orphanage. But before witness protection came in, she was Lillian Woodrue, daughter of a Dr. Jason Woodrue and an unknown mother," Batman explained.

"I knew the whole time he experimented on her. Why do you think I wanted to analyze her so much? There wasn't anyone else out there who would turn someone into a human-plant hybrid," Ivy explained. "I needed to see how similar we were and how different," she paused. "I wanted to see if he recreated what he did to me to her. I needed to see how my plants would react to her blood."

"You want to see them react?" Roselyn said and raised an arm. "I'll show you how they react."

"Roselyn, no!" Batman exclaimed. As he said this, the eleven year old snapped her fingers and a few of the plants began to tremble. One good sized Venus fly trap detached part of itself from the main plant and slithered over to her, as if it was a snake. It climbed up her back and used its sharp teeth to rip open part of her shirt. The fly trap warned her she'd feel a pinch as it basically plugged itself into her right shoulder blade area. She let out a pained grunt for a moment as it adjusted itself into her.

"They respond to my emotions," she whispered to herself as vines and other plants detached themselves and wrapped around her arms and legs. They did the same as the fly trap and inserted themselves into her arms and legs. "And I'm not very happy." She walked up to Ivy who was still being held back by Batman. The vines raised her and put her at eye level with the red headed villainess.

"You're just like my father," she said, green eyes glowing in an alien-like fashion. "You used me. But you're worse because you manipulated me and made me trust you, something I never did. I take back everything. I'm not your daughter and you'll never have one of your own. No wonder they call you Poison Ivy. You really are poisonous," Roselyn struck a nerve when she saw Ivy flinch. The woman was at a loss of what to say to her. Batman tried to stop Roselyn, but failed when she stepped back and held her hand up above her head.

"You're a brat," Ivy snapped. "After everything I did for you; after I took you in when nobody else on this planet wanted you! And don't you forget that, Roselyn."

"You're crazy," she laughed. "I trusted a crazy person. I trusted someone who's stupid enough to believe she's the reincarnation of some fictional Mother Nature character. Well let me tell you something, Pamela," she spat. "You're not anything special."

"Come with me, Roselyn. I'll find you a nice place to stay. You truly will be loved and make a wonderful daughter for someone who really cares about you." Although his words were nice, she had a feeling he wanted to use her himself.

"Nobody else is gonna use me, especially not Batman!" she cried. The plants obeyed her command and attacked Batman as well as Ivy. She wasn't going to kill them or fatally wound them, but she was going to hurt them to slow them down. She rushed out of the place she once called home and used the vines to help bring her across the city at a faster speed.

She stopped using her vines and darted into an alleyway to hide for the time being. She was tired and hungry and her heart hurt. She told herself to wake up from this night terror. She craved for Ivy to appear and just hold her and never let her go. She hated herself for wanting that kind of affection from someone who drew her blood multiple times every week for her own selfish use. Roselyn pulled up her sleeves and looked at the bruises on her arms the needles made. The vines hugged her gently and the fly trap nuzzled at her affectionately. "I can't go back to her," she whispered to the plants. "I can't let people use me like that. And I can't go with Batman because he'll just follow the law and dump me in an orphanage. I can't go through all that again."

"Rosie," Ivy said. "Thank Goddess I found you," she said. The sun was setting and it was getting dark out. She could see Ivy and she saw her face and it looked like she'd been crying.

Roselyn wanted to tell her to stay away, but she couldn't find her voice. It was as if she reverted back to the girl who didn't speak all over again. It was fine, though, because the fly trap hissed at Ivy threateningly and snapped at her when she got closer to Roselyn.

Not another word was said when she folded in on herself and the vines on her arms and legs climbed up the building for her to get her out of there. They carried Roselyn through the night. Just looking at Ivy just then put tears in her eyes. That pain in her chest hurt so much; she wished she could just rip open her chest and take out her heart to stop it from just hurting.

"Daffi, what brings you here on the roof of a building?" Joker asked her when she landed. She could ask him the same thing, but she didn't want to say anything. "Whoa, I guess you finally found your real plant potential," Joker laughed when he noticed the plants connected to her body. "Must be real convenient to travel like that. Aww, hey there, Daff, why so sad?"

"Joker," came Batman's voice. Robin landed right beside the Dark Knight and glared at the Joker, but his eyes softened when he noticed Roselyn.

"Oh, that would make me sad, too," Joker nodded. "Well, Batsy, what do you want with little Daffodil over here?"

"I'm here to take her back where she belongs and put you back into Arkham," Batman said.

"So, dropping her back off with the Plant Lady? I can take it from here, Bats."

"You can either do this the easy way or the hard way, Joker," Batman threatened. Roselyn looked at Batman and she was still afraid of him. It didn't make any sense, but she felt more comfortable with Joker. She stepped towards the clown and stood beside him to Batman's horror. Joker put his arm around her and murmured for her to run before he changed his mind. Roselyn looked to Robin and saw him look at her in shock. _Rose_ , he had mouthed probably by accident. Her eyes went wide at that since Tim was the only one who….

"She's such a great gag, don't you think, Bats?"

Roselyn didn't hesitate to get away and let the vines take her somewhere.

* * *

Not going to lie, I teared up a little bit writing this chapter. I'm a wimp.


	16. Chapter 16

The plants took Roselyn to a forest outside of Gotham. As she walked through the forest, the vines began dropping off of her since they couldn't survive that long out of the soil and they didn't want to kill her by using her blood. Their job, they felt, was to protect her. And besides, the main plants were in Ivy's greenhouse so technically they weren't dead, just part of them were. Or, that was what Roselyn told herself as they fell one by one. Eventually, the Venus fly trap fell over. She knelt beside it and pet it gently before continuing to walk further into the forest.

She let her tears fall without bothering to wipe them from her cheeks. Her adrenaline was fading and the cool night air was starting to make her shiver. She found a clearing where she heard water and decided to stay near there just in case she'd be there for a few days before she figured out what to do. That awful stabbing pain in her chest came back and made her cry harder.

She climbed up a pine tree to sleep. She was exhausted and decided to figure things out in the morning. The tree branches created a nice bed for her, almost like a cradle so she wouldn't fall out of the tree. A branch covered her and she thanked the tree for taking care of her. Apparently, the only things in life she could trust are plants. Humans so far had done nothing for her.

A couple of days passed and Roselyn was content with living out in nature. She could have used a jacket or blanket, but she was getting used to the cold. Spring would come soon enough and then it would be warm. She was thankful she wore a sweater the day she ran away since it kept her warmer than a thin shirt would have. It had been easy to repair the damage the plants left in her sweater where the holes were since she could easily thread some plants through it. She made sure the plants she used were willing to give up part of themselves before she took from them. Her leggings wouldn't be easily repaired and she had to figure out some way to fix the two holes in them.

During her time alone, Roselyn had time to think about everything that happened. She was still very angry at Poison Ivy about what she had done. But did she hate her like she thought she did? No, she decided. No matter what she had done to her, she couldn't forget all of the nice things she did. Roselyn was unsure whether Ivy truly did care about her or if she only wanted to use her to see what her blood could do that Ivy's couldn't.

She wished she could take back what she said to Ivy that night. She had just been so angry words came out of her mouth. She admitted to herself that she messed up. "I'm sorry, Pammie," she whispered as tears fell down her cheeks. She knew words could hurt and she bet her words cut into Pamela very deeply just like how seeing her blood in those test tubes hurt her.

Roselyn sat by the water hugging her knees to her chest. She wished she brought her cell phone with her. Perhaps it would have had enough power for her to send one text message to Ivy at this moment. But when she thought about it, Batman probably caught up to her eventually and brought her into Arkham. She sighed and threw a rock into the water carelessly.

She heard a twig crack and she didn't even care to turn around to see who it was. Maybe she'd be lucky and be thrown into Arkham. She'd have to tell them too bad because photosynthesis kicked in and she needed it since she hadn't eaten since the last time she was at school. "Roselyn," a boy's voice said as he approached her carefully. She turned around and saw it was Robin standing there in his traffic light costume. "I have been searching for you the past few days."

"No need to be so formal, Tim. I know it's you," she sighed.

"Yeah I guess I screwed up the other night," he said sheepishly.

"You are the only person to ever call me Rose," she pointed out. Tim laughed.

"Is it okay if I sit?" Roselyn only shrugged. He took this as an okay and sat beside her. They were silent for a while until Robin spoke up again. "Look, I swear I didn't turn you in. You have to know that."

"You tricked me into being friends with you to track down Pammie," Roselyn took a deep breath to keep herself from crying again.

"That isn't true," he said. "I didn't know who you were at first. At least not until I saw…her pick you up from school," he explained.

"You found out during dinner," she whispered.

"Look, I know things don't look good for me right now. But I swear to you I didn't ask Batman to come after you. You looked happy, Rose, and even though you were staying with a villain, I wasn't about to ruin my best friend's happiness. It was seriously just a coincidence that Batman decided to go after you." The two sat in silence just watching the water flow and listened to the calming sounds of nature. "Let's go," he said. "I promised to take you to the police station once I found you."

"So basically this is your way of taking me in? Being all nice to me and then casually saying let's go?"

"What? No! You're not going to juvy or anything. It's just a place where they can do something and give you a place to stay. You won't go back to the orphanage, though."

"So they're going to put me back in Arkham?" she hoped.

"Actually, they don't want you in Arkham when Poison Ivy is there. You'll be in a foster home until I can have Bruce find you a permanent home," Tim explained. "We are going to make sure you're in a good home, Rose. When I told him what happened the other night, he promised me you'll be somewhere good and where you'll be treated right."

"So does Bruce know you're Robin?" Roselyn asked.

"No, he doesn't," he said, taking a deep breath.

"Hey," she said and put a hand on his knee. "I won't tell him. But could you do me a huge favor?"

"I can't let you run away, Rose," Tim stated firmly.

"I'm not asking that. Just...before I go with you to the police station, could you sneak me into Arkham?"

"I can't do that," Tim replied.

"Look, I'm not stupid. I know they won't let Pammie keep me. I just want to see her and apologize for everything and let her know I'll come visit all the time as long as I'm in Gotham," Roselyn explained.

"Rose," he said, looking deep into her eyes. He ran a hand through his dark hair before taking her hands in his. "You can't see Poison Ivy anymore. They don't want you to be influenced by her and..."

"What?" Roselyn began to openly cry, letting the tears drop off her face. "What do you mean I can't see Pammie? I have to see her. I need her, Tim. Don't make them take me away from her. Please, Tim. You can't."

"It's not up to me," Tim said, his own tears welling up in his eyes. "If it was up to me, I'd let you stay happy."

"Then will you do this one thing for me?" she pleaded. "I just want to say I'm sorry. I just want her to hold me one more time." They were both silent for a while; Roselyn was looking down at her lap while Tim really observed her and ran his thumb over her knuckles. "I-I think she really does love me and it wouldn't be right to leave things like this."

"They're expecting me to take you to the police station once I find you. But," Tim said and she looked up at him with blurry eyes. "I'll really bring you to Arkham tonight and you'll see her."

"Thank you so much Tim," Roselyn smiled and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug with his chin resting on top of her head. "Thank you."

"I told you before; you're my best friend, Rose. Just do me a solid and never tell Bruce about my secret." She let out a laugh, throwing her head back, and nodded. "And remember to call me Robin if we run into anyone."

"Yes, sir!" she said happily. Roselyn should have been upset at the fact she'd never see Ivy again after the night, but she wasn't going to think about that. She was more focused on making things right. She was going to apologize and make sure to tell her she was the best thing that ever happened to her. She wasn't going to let Ivy think she didn't love her. Robin readjusted his mask and took Roselyn with him.

* * *

Roselyn gets to see Ivy one more time! Will everything be fixed up between them or will things end on a sour note?

Thank you so much to everyone who takes the time to review my work. Thank you to everyone who is still reading this :)


	17. Chapter 17

Roselyn and Tim stopped at her home, or now her old home she guessed, so she could shower, change her clothes, and eat something. She took a nice, long shower and washed off the dirt and grime she had on her from living outside for a few days. She found herself going into Ivy's room after she dressed in leggings and a long yellow sweater. She crawled onto her bed and held onto the pillow, crying into it without really wanting to. She was tired of crying and being upset. She was emotionally exhausted. She didn't even notice Tim come into the room, still dressed as Robin, and put a hand on her back. She rolled over on her back and looked up at him. "I want Pammie to come home," she sniffed.

"Come on," he said gently to her. "Let's eat something."

"I don't want to eat," she hugged the pillow tightly. "Imagine if someone just took Bruce away from you," Roselyn whispered. "Imagine you're about to see him for the last time." She couldn't tell if he was crying behind the mask, but he shook for a second before standing up.

"Rose, you've got to eat something," he tried to encourage.

"I don't need to," she countered. "I'm not all human if you forgot already. My body can undergo photosynthesis. Pammie told me that's what it's called when I can use sunlight not to make me hungry anymore."

"Okay, well, we should still wait until one in the morning. Arkham's security at night isn't what it should be," Tim explained. This made Roselyn laugh and since laughter was contagious, Tim joined in and laid down on the bed next to her. She knew he was exhausted since he went to school during the day and was Robin most nights, so she grabbed her phone, which she had found when she got home and charged, and set an alarm for twelve thirty in the morning. Tim saw her do this and nodded in approval. The boy removed his mask to get more comfortable before both of them drifted off to sleep on opposite sides of Poison Ivy's bed.

When the alarm went off, Roselyn woke up quickly and shut it off. She noticed Tim was already awake and adjusting his mask. She smoothed out her hair and silently followed him out of the house, but not before grabbing a coat; she wasn't going to freeze again that night.

Robin grabbed his smaller friend around the waist once they made their way into a more populated area of Gotham. She held onto him tightly as they swung from building to building. She briefly wondered if she should learn how to do this so she could travel around this quickly. She watched as they approached Arkham and eventually landed outside the gate. She let Robin do his thing with some handheld device. She never thought she'd crawl through vents, but she followed him and did just that.

Robin eventually lifted up a metal grate and quietly dropped down onto the floor. Roselyn nervously jumped out, only doing it because she knew she'd see Ivy soon. She closed her eyes as she approached the ground, but she never met it. Robin caught her before her feet hit the floor. She was about to thank him, but he put his hand around her mouth when he let her go, putting a finger to his lips. She nodded and followed him through Arkham, keeping close to Robin to keep out of the guards' sights. There weren't many and half of them were sleeping.

"They have her in here," Robin whispered and opened up a door which was located in the infirmary room. Roselyn gasped when he shut the door behind him. Poison Ivy was laying there on the bed cuffed to it by the wrists and ankles. She was breathing evenly, obviously sleeping. "I didn't want to say anything, but she hasn't been herself. So, they have her in here where she can be monitored. Obviously they're doing a terrible job since we're in here," Robin explained. "Go on ahead, Rose. I'll keep look out," Robin said.

"Wait," Roselyn stopped him. "Could you maybe unlock the cuffs on her arms?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Robin replied.

"Please?"

"Fine," he relented and used something to unlock them in less than fifteen seconds. He smiled before leaving her alone as he peered out the window on the door to see into the hallways. She approached the bed and wondered why she was there exactly and not in her normal highly secure (or at least that's how it was described) cell.

Roselyn wasn't sure what to do, but she knew she didn't want to wake her up. It seemed counterproductive, but now that she was here, she was afraid. She was afraid to be rejected and told to get out and leave. She wasn't ready to be rejected and this made her hesitate. But she was right there in a deep sleep and she couldn't just walk away from this woman. She studied Ivy's perfect features, her red hair that still looked good even if it hadn't been properly brushed for a couple days. Slowly, she climbed into the small bed beside her as she craved that physical contact from her. She took her jacket off and tossed it onto the floor before she got comfortable. She laid on her side and put her thin arm across Ivy's abdomen.

Roselyn suddenly felt very emotional again and began to cry. She had been doing that a lot lately. However, her tears fell silently and made Ivy's Arkham issued shirt damp. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. She felt arms wrap around her and a kiss at the top of her head.

"No, flower," Ivy murmured. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have experimented with your blood. It's not your fault. None of this is your fault." Roselyn looked up, biting her lower lip nervously.

"I said really mean things," she said.

"Sometimes people say things they don't mean. I'm a big girl, Rosie. I can deal with it," she said, giving her a smile.

"And I did a lot of thinking," Roselyn said. She sat up and Ivy did the same, or the best she could since her legs were still restrained. She watched Ivy take something off of the table on the other side of her. She bent over and unlocked the cuffs around her ankles. Roselyn wondered how people were able to do that so quickly when she could barely open her locker at school on a good day. Ivy gave her full attention once Roselyn settled next to her. "And I don't think it's fair that I know more about your past than you know about mine."

"It's okay; you don't need to talk about it if you don't want to," Ivy replied.

"Pammie, I have to," she said. "You need to know everything I know because…because you're my mommy and I have to tell you," Roselyn said and knew she didn't really have a good reason to tell her other than the fact she felt she needed her to know everything about her. That, and she had a feeling Ivy didn't know this was the last time they'd see each other. She didn't think anyone told her she wasn't supposed to ever see her and they were taking Roselyn away forever. The reality hit her when she was falling asleep in Ivy's bed earlier. Even though Tim said he'd get Bruce to find her a good home in Gotham, she knew she'd be shipped to California or somewhere far away to keep the two hybrid women separate.

"You know I'm always here when you want to talk," Ivy encouraged.

"My first name, as you know, was Lillian Woodrue, Dr. Woodrue's daughter," she shivered at the thought of her biological father. "I did find a journal he wrote. I don't have it anymore because I lost it. He wanted to create human plant hybrids," she cleared her throat. "He used you first, thinking he could make something better from someone who was already living. He did. But his journal didn't use your name. But I think it was you. And then he went back to his research. I was grown in a…a test tube or something, Pammie. I wasn't even born normally."

"Oh, baby," Ivy hugged her.

"He let me grow in it for eighteen months before he took me out. Then he started experimenting. It was kind of the same of what he did to you. He didn't get to finish what he started, which is why I don't have toxins or any of the other things you do have."

"So, was he…"

"Trying to remake you? Yeah," Roselyn looked at her, feeling guilty. "I know that now. I knew there was a woman he experimented on, but I really didn't know it was you until recently. But it makes sense now," Roselyn said. "I was just too dumb to realize it."

"Rosie, you aren't dumb," Ivy said, green eyes meeting green. "You're just a kid. The fact you made these connections recently means you're really smart." Roselyn gave her a small smile and she blushed at the compliment.

"When he got caught, I heard his lab was destroyed. I think I was like five maybe? They changed my name and everything when they put me in foster care so people couldn't find me. I think other people wanted to experiment on me or something," she shrugged. "So ever since I was maybe five, my name's been Roselyn. I just wanted you to know everything."

"And I want you to know that even though Woodrue did things to me I hate talking about, I don't hate you because you're genetically related to him. I want you to understand that, flower. I love everything about you. You're sweet, very smart, you're beautiful and you have a big heart. There's so much to love about you."

"I love you, Pammie," Roselyn was brought into a hug. There were tears in her eyes again and she hoped she could stop being so emotional, even if they were tears of joy.

"It's great to see you and everything, but how did you even get in here?" Ivy questioned.

"Robin brought me," Roselyn said and pointed to him. The boy waved sheepishly before turning back. "He's also the look out."

"Why'd Robin bring you?" Ivy questioned skeptically.

"He found me in the forest clearing," Roselyn shrugged.

"There's something you aren't telling me," Ivy said. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Roselyn, we have to go," Robin said urgently.

"What? No, I can't go yet," Roselyn said and hugged Ivy.

"We have to. If we don't go right now then," he started.

"Then what? I wanna be with Pammie," she said stubbornly. She was not about to just leave when Ivy was right there. She needed this moment to last so she'd remember Ivy perfectly. But then maybe she wouldn't have to go. She could stay there; it wasn't like she had to go with Robin to the police station.

"Batman, Roselyn!" Robin exclaimed. His hand seemed to press against his ear, probably pressing against some kind of communication device. "He's coming…he's…"

"Here," Roselyn whispered when Batman came through the window. She clung to Ivy tightly and hoped he'd just leave them alone. But she knew hoping for that was stupid as Batman would follow the law and separate her from the woman she considered to be her mother.

* * *

Thank you everyone!


	18. Chapter 18

The commotion that ensued wasn't really something Roselyn wanted to be around. Batman scolded Robin for his immature behavior for bringing Roselyn and Ivy back together. Robin, on the other hand, fought back and yelled louder than he should have, which caused guards to come into the room. They stood back and contacted Dr. Leland who said she'd be there as soon as she could. Batman was calm and Robin followed his example. Ivy held Roselyn close to her. The poor girl was shaking because she knew what was coming and she wasn't ready to leave. She'd never be ready.

"Roselyn, let's go," Batman said sternly.

"No," she mumbled. She couldn't see what was going on since she refused to look and had her head buried in Ivy's chest.

"Come on, Roselyn. There's a nice home waiting for you. You can have that home and that love if you come with us," Batman tried to reason with her.

"I already have all that," Roselyn said.

"Just leave, Batman," Ivy snapped. "Leave her alone." It didn't take Batman long to quickly cuff Ivy's ankles, grab Roselyn, and then cuff Ivy's wrists back to the bed. Roselyn wasn't really sure how it happened, but it had. She began to kick and scream in his grip. He was forced to hold her up or else she'd fall right to the ground. She thrashed about, throwing a temper tantrum, something she had never done in her entire life to this extent. She didn't pay attention to anything Batman said and she wished Robin, no, Tim would step up and tell Batman to let her go. He didn't, but she didn't blame him since he was just a kid, too.

Roselyn couldn't really see what was going on through her tears. The world around her was blurry and confusing. She kept trying to break Batman's grip on her, but he never stumbled or jerked forward even if she threw her whole weight into it. She didn't even notice Dr. Leland arrive until she knelt in front of her to try and get her to calm down. "Roselyn," the doctor said calmly. "You need to calm down."

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"Just give her to me," Ivy said from her spot on the bed. Her voice sounded odd, as if she was also crying but was trying to hide it. "Please." Pleading wasn't something Poison Ivy ever did so it was shocking for everyone but Roselyn to hear.

"It won't make it any easier," Batman stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ivy asked with a dangerous tone to her voice.

"You can't keep her anymore," Batman bluntly stated. "She's going into a foster home or orphanage and will eventually be adopted into a good home."

"I did adopt her and I gave her a good home," Ivy countered.

"You adopted her illegally, Pamela. I know you care about her in your own way," Batman's voice became less intimidating as he spoke to one of Gotham's villains. Roselyn's throat hurt from screaming and had reduced to sobs. Batman still had a grip on her because he didn't trust her to stay put. She didn't blame him considering she would rush right over to Ivy. She allowed Dr. Leland to gently wipe the tears off of her face even though they'd be replaced immediately.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ivy snapped.

"Look at what you did to her," Batman said and lifted up the emotionally exhausted girl over to Ivy. He pulled up her sleeve to reveal a dark purple bruise on her arm where Ivy would draw her blood. "If you truly care about her, you'll let someone else take her in who won't abuse her."

"Stop it!" the woman hissed. Roselyn could see tears were in her eyes and threatened to spill if she didn't blink them away.

"I want my mommy," Roselyn cried weakly. She tried to touch Ivy, but Batman grabbed her arm before she could. "You can't take me away from her! You can't! I want my mommy."

"Batman," Dr. Leland said and rested a hand on his arm. "Just let her go for now." Reluctantly, Batman let Roselyn go who rushed over to Ivy. Dr. Leland unlocked all four cuffs trusting Ivy wouldn't attack anyone when Roselyn was around.

"Oh, my baby," Ivy whispered when Roselyn rushed towards her. She hugged the girl tightly who kept repeating over and over again that she wanted her mother. "Your mommy's right here," she said. "She's right here, baby."

"Batman," Robin sniffed. The whole scene had made him upset. Roselyn didn't think he could be part of this anymore. The left side of her head was pressed against Ivy so she could see Robin and Batman standing off to the side. "Do we have to keep them away from each other?"

"It's the right thing to do, Robin," Batman said kindly to the boy. "She hurt her."

"But to keep them from ever seeing each other ever again…I don't know anymore," Robin said.

"It's the right thing to do," Batman repeated. "Sometimes the right thing can be hard, but in the long run Roselyn can have a better future." Roselyn stopped paying attention to their conversation and paid more attention to Ivy's fingers combing through her hair. She and Dr. Leland were speaking to each other, but Roselyn didn't care to pay attention. She was so tired she could just fall asleep right there and then. The only thing keeping her from sleeping was she didn't trust to wake up where she fell asleep and that she'd never see Ivy again.

"If I…" Ivy started. "If I let her go, do you promise you will make sure she's taken in by people who really care about her?" Roselyn stiffened in her arms when Ivy addressed Batman seriously. She must be dreaming, she thought, because why would Ivy even think that was a good idea? Because it wasn't. It was a horrible, terrible, stupid idea.

"Of course," Batman nodded.

"No," Roselyn looked up at Ivy. "No, that's a bad idea," she shook her head. "Can't I just stay here in Arkham? I didn't really mind it here."

"But what about school?" Ivy said before Batman or Dr. Leland could interject.

"It doesn't matter," Roselyn said. "I'll have to change schools anyway and I don't really want to start over in a new one."

"Flower, you don't belong in here. You're not a criminal and you're definitely not crazy," Ivy said to her.

"But neither are you," Roselyn countered. "You haven't done anything since we broke out," her voice cracked.

"It's just not how the world works," Ivy gave her a sad smile. "I still did things society as a whole doesn't like so I have to be here."

"Can't you just break out again and then you can come get me and we can run away and leave Gotham?" Roselyn tried.

"Rosie, people will still be after me. I don't want this to happen to you again."

"So you think it's okay to just dump me off in another foster home? Another orphanage? I don't want to go back," she said. "I'd rather run away and live by myself."

"You don't mean that," Pamela said gently. "You don't want to be alone forever."

"Why not?" Roselyn said with a little bit of anger in her tone. "I'll have plants to talk to. Wouldn't be any different than before. At least I won't have people being mean to me."

"It won't be like before. They will make sure you're in a good home, Rosie."

"How could you be okay giving me up like this? I thought we were a family," Roselyn cried. "Don't you get it? If they take me away, I can't see you again."

"It depends where you're placed, I'm sure," Ivy replied. "But we can always write and talk on the phone."

"No, you don't get it!" Roselyn said and pounded the bed with her right fist. She looked at Ivy and saw she was confused. Perhaps she thought they'd be able to at least keep in contact somehow which wasn't what the law enforcement wanted. "This is it, Pammie. It's the last time…and it's killing me," Rosie admitted.

"If I give her up, I'll never see her again?" Ivy queried. She still kept her eyes on Roselyn, but was addressing everyone else in the room.

"It's not a good idea for the two of you to remain in contact," Batman confirmed. "The authorities and the orphanage agree that you should no longer see each other." Everyone was silent. Roselyn could hear Robin trying to keep it together, but he couldn't stop himself from sniffling every once in a while. She wondered why Ivy would do this and agree to what a stupid man in a bat costume had to say. And it wasn't like she and Pamela were completely human, so why did they have to follow the rules of human society? Why not just go with the plant side and not have any form of society where she and Ivy could be happy?

"Roselyn, I want you to understand something," Ivy said to her. "Sometimes, when you really love someone, you need to let them go so they can have a better life or have a better chance at growing up."

"The best chance I ever had is with you," Roselyn tried.

"I need you to listen to me," Ivy continued. "Being with me won't give you a good chance at life. Even if we ran away, someone would always be looking for me and we'd have to move around all the time. I want you to have stability, and they will make sure you won't be going from place to place ever again. Wherever you go, you'll be there for a long time. And you'll have parents who love you just the way you are. You'll have your own room, go to school, have friends, go to college, and get a fantastic career in something you're passionate about." She took her thumb and wiped away the girl's tears. "I love you so much, my little flower, and I just want what's best for you."

"Then let me have a say in all this," Roselyn whispered. "Everyone's making all these decisions without asking me."

"I love you so much," Ivy said quietly. "I've never cared about anyone as much as I care about you. And since I care so much, I need to do this. I have to let you go. But I'll always remember you my sweet, baby girl." Roselyn had no idea what to say to that. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was numb when Ivy kissed her forehead for what was probably the last time. Dr. Leland gently lifted Roselyn away from Ivy and helped her with her coat. Actually, she had to do all the work since Roselyn just stood there and let everything happen. It wasn't fair! Her life was a big mess of disappointments, neglect, and sadness. She had a feeling she'd never have anyone in her life be this kind to her and take care of her the way Ivy did.

"Where is she going to stay for tonight?" Dr. Leland asked.

"She has a friend," Ivy spoke up. "Bruce Wayne's son, Tim. It's a lot to ask, but do you think…?"

"I'll contact them," Robin said, leaving the room to fake a phone call.

"Mommy," Roselyn whimpered.

"You'll be okay," Ivy said and forced a smile.

"Come on," Robin said. She hadn't even noticed him entering the room. "You get to ride in the Batmobile. That's pretty exciting, right?" Her knees were weak and she was unable to stand. Dr. Leland lifted her up.

"You're doing a very good thing tonight, Pamela," Dr. Leland said to her. "I am very proud of you." Ivy could only nod.

"I want my mommy," Roselyn said, too exhausted to put up any kind of fight. Dr. Leland was carrying her through the asylum.

"I know you do," Dr. Leland murmured. "I can't promise anything about that, but I do promise you I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you ever again."

"It's too late."

* * *

Probably the most emotional chapter. Thoughts?


	19. Chapter 19

The only thing Roselyn really liked about staying at Wayne manor was the very large garden. It was easy to escape to and she could avoid everything around her. She could pretend she was happy surrounded by the different foliage. It was almost April and some of the flowers were blooming already. The reason why she was out in the garden was because she needed to get away from all the overwhelming things that went on in the mansion. She didn't really like the size of it. It was way too big for her and it didn't feel like home at all. She felt bad from running off from Tim, but she didn't want to talk to anyone. Actually, she kept speaking to a minimum since that night she had been taken away from the woman who became her mother and then willingly let her go. Everyone said it was for the best, but she didn't believe it.

She sat in the garden, the wind blowing her brown hair to the left. She knew Bruce was looking for her since he had approached her without really thinking. She tended to flee when people came near her. Trusting anyone had been a stupid idea. Letting herself love someone had been even dumber on her part. She should have known nothing would have lasted. Good things never did for her and they were rare. That had been the longest time where she had been truly happy.

The plants told her someone was approaching her, so she got up from her spot and began to run through the garden. She made her way to a tree and climbed up it, with the help of the tree's limbs. She sat up on a high branch and panted; she wasn't really much of a runner. She almost fell out of the tree when she turned and saw Selina sitting on the same branch as her. Before she slipped, Selina grabbed her arm to steady her. "Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to talk." Roselyn went to jump out of the tree knowing the plants around her would make sure she didn't fall to the ground, but Selina kept a grip on her. "You need to stop running away from everything that doesn't go your way," Selina said to her.

Roselyn looked up at Selina with a questioning look. She didn't think she was running away, but now that she thought about it, she was. She had never been that way before Ivy and usually took things as they came. Perhaps she should go back to the way she was because she'd probably never have that happiness again. There was no point in running away now that she didn't have anything worthwhile waiting for her. "I didn't realize I was," Roselyn said in a quiet voice. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's all right. Running away from your problems isn't always worth it though. It might seem like it at the time. You avoid people and are on your own. You can't trust them because you couldn't trust the people closest to you or you never learned how to trust," she explained. "You can keep running, but one day you'll wake up and realize you can't run anymore. And you find out people do care about you even if you didn't believe it."

"It's hard," Roselyn looked down at her hands in her lap. "I never had anyone that said they loved me until Pammie. And I trusted her, but look what happened? She gave me up."

"She let you go, she didn't give you up. You can still trust her," Selina replied.

"But I'll never see her again," Roselyn countered and shut her eyes tightly. She would not let herself cry all over again. She had cried enough tears and quite frankly, when she got emotional, she'd get some pretty bad headaches after a while and she wanted to avoid that.

"That doesn't mean you can't trust her," Selina rubbed her back soothingly. "She let you go because she loves you so much that she knows in her heart that her lifestyle isn't good for you. She doesn't want you to be surrounded by criminals or have to be afraid someone would come in and take you away from your home."

"How do you know?"

"I know her, remember? I've worked with her before. I guess you can say we're kind of like friends. We get along sometimes, but we tend to disagree on a lot of things. It's rare, but I do agree with her on this. You need stability and right now, she can't give you that herself."

"I've never had stability," Roselyn replied. "Not until she took me in."

"It was still unstable," Selina countered. "And Ivy knew that. She really cares about you. Which is why Bruce and I were part of the interviewing process. There's someone here that passed with flying colors. We think she'd take really good care of you."

"I don't want a new mommy," Roselyn looked up at her. "I don't want a replacement." Roselyn bit the inside of her cheek to keep her emotions from spilling out. She wondered why everyone agreed with Ivy while she was the only one to be against it. She didn't understand anything at the moment. Why did everyone assume they knew what was best for her? Couldn't they just listen to her and do what she thought was best for herself? Perhaps the best for her was to stay in Arkham so she could at least be in the same building as the woman who changed her life for the better. She was mad at Ivy for giving her up, but at the same time, she'd be willing to forgive her if she just let her back in.

"You won't be replacing her," Selina said. "She is still your mother. But you can have two mothers if you decide this woman who wants to adopt you can be called your mother. But that is entirely up to you."

"I can?" she asked skeptically.

"Sure, why not?" Selina shrugged. "Some people have one parents, some have a mom and a dad, a mom and a mom, and a dad and a dad. I don't see why you couldn't have two mothers."

"But Pammie isn't married to anyone," Roselyn said, a bit confused.

"She doesn't need to be. Some people have parents who don't live together and parents who aren't married," she explained. "So, what do you say? Do you want to give this person a chance?"

"I don't know," Roselyn trailed.

"Pamela wants you to be happy," Selina said. "Please try to make an effort to be happy. If not for yourself, then do it for her." Selina flipped out of the tree with grace. Roselyn was surprised to see her land on her feet in heels and wondered if she could ever be that graceful and talented. She shook her head, thinking about what Selina just told her.

There was a woman there who was interested in adopting her who Bruce and Selina thought was a great fit. It was amazing to think there was someone who actually wanted to adopt her. Beside Pamela, there had never been anyone who jumped at the opportunity to adopt the eleven year old. She thought she'd be doomed to be in the foster care system forever since people mostly wanted younger kids and babies, or kids without weird plant abilities. She wondered why someone would be happy to adopt her; she hoped it wasn't because experimenting on her seemed like fun.

But Tim's father wouldn't send off Tim's best friend to go live with a deranged scientist somewhere. Thinking of Tim, she smiled. He was a great friend to her and she felt she didn't deserve someone like that in her life especially since she hadn't been too nice to him lately. She hadn't been mean, but she had been uninterested and moped around most of the time.

Selina was right. She couldn't run away and she had to trust someone. She needed to trust Ivy's decision to let her go. The woman would never let anything bad happen to her, so she needed to believe nothing bad would happen to her. She needed to trust Bruce and Selina's judgement and give this woman a chance. After all, Pamela had given her a chance and so did Tim and the rest of them, so this mystery woman definitely deserved a chance to be good and do the right thing.

Taking a deep breath, Roselyn jumped from the tree and allowed it to place her down on the ground gently. She quickly thanked it before running as fast as she could towards the mansion. She was going to face this head on. On her way, she passed Tim near one of the back doors doing whatever it was boys did outside. "Hey, Rose," he gave he a smile.

"Hi, Tim," she stopped and caught her breath for a moment. "I'm really sorry about how I've been acting."

"It's no big deal," he shrugged. "But you look better than you did a few hours ago. What changed that?"

"Selina talked to me in a tree," Roselyn stated.

"I would say that's weird, but I've seen and heard weirder," Tim shrugged with a smirk on his face. "Come on, I'll bring you to the room they're probably in."

"Hey Tim," she said and grabbed his arm when he started to walk away. He stopped and turned around. "Thanks for everything."

"It's nothing," he waved it off.

"No, it isn't. I'm so glad to have a friend like you."

"I'm Robin," he whispered to her. "It's what I do."

* * *

Just a couple more chapters left :)


	20. Chapter 20

Out of everyone who could have been sitting across from Selina and Bruce, Roselyn would have never guessed Barbara Gordon would be sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in her hands probably prepared by Alfred. Her eyes went wide because she assumed the woman Selina had mentioned would have been someone she never met before. She was confused and slowly made her way into the room with Tim's support. She stood nervously with Tim there and he held her hand. She was thankful he was there with her; she hoped she didn't have to give up her friendship with him since she had no idea what would happen to her. "Roselyn," Bruce said and stood. "I think you and Barbara have met before." The eleven year old nodded and politely smiled when she was spoken to. Selina stood and put a hand on her shoulder.

"She wants to adopt you," Selina said in a low voice to her. Roselyn's jaw dropped in surprise. Why would Barbara even consider adopting her? It didn't really seem like something she'd be interested in. Then again, Rosie didn't really know her that well; it just didn't seem like she'd care enough about her to take her in and provide for her. Tim released her hand as Selina gently ushered her forward. "Go on." Roselyn stepped forward and stood in front of Barbara.

"How have you been doing?" Barbara asked her.

"Okay," Roselyn said, unable to tell her the truth.

"You're sad, aren't you?" Barbara gently put a hand on her arm. "I know I can never replace Poison- I mean, Pamela. But I hope you can maybe be happy living with me. Would you like to give that a try?"

"So I can stay here in Gotham?" Roselyn asked her. She was afraid she might have to leave since Ivy had to reside in Arkham. She was surprised she'd be trusted to stay away from her if she ever broke out. Then again, Ivy didn't seem to want to mess up Roselyn's chance at having a good life and willingly agreed to all terms as long as she was taken into a loving home.

"Of course. You'll still go to the same school, too," added Barbara. "I have something for you." She reached for an elongated box which was on the side table. Roselyn sat beside her on the couch, accepting the box. She held it in her left hand and carefully lifted up the lid. She placed the lid on the other side of the couch and gasped when she saw the white gold heart shaped necklace laying inside the box. She carefully lifted it up and held it in her hands.

"It's a locket," Barbara explained. "I just want to make sure you know that I will never replace Pamela in your heart. Or whoever it is you decide to stay with, if it isn't me."

"A locket?" Rosie queried.

"The heart opens up," Barbara said. She gently took it from Roselyn and showed her how to open it. Rosie took it back and opened it up herself. She gasped when she saw what was inside. The locket held a picture Harley had taken of Rosie and Ivy at the aquarium when they were in the penguin exhibit. Ivy had bent down so their faces were the same height, cheeks touching, and both smiling with pure happiness. Roselyn's eyes teared up before looking up at Barbara.

"Thank you," Roselyn said in almost a whisper. She closed the locket, held it in her fist, and put it up to her chest. "It means a lot." She wasn't even going to ask how she got the picture. "You'll really take me?"

"I'd be happy to adopt you," Barbara smiled.

"Okay," Roselyn nodded. "But why me? Why not some other kid who needs a home?"

"Well, why not you?" Barbara answered smartly.

"Because I'm not all human; I'm part plant," Roselyn reminded her.

"I think that just makes you more special," Barbara replied. "I think you deserve a chance, don't you?"

"It would be nice," she agreed. "But are you doing it because you feel sorry for me? Because I don't want you to do that and ruin your life and everything."

"Roselyn, you will never ruin my life. You're actually going to make it a lot better," Barbara explained. "You're a very sweet girl and I don't want you to have to go somewhere new, either. I think we're going to have a lot of fun together."

"We can get ice cream from the ice cream truck when it starts to drive around?" Roselyn asked suddenly. "I always wanted one of those weird ice creams."

"Whatever you want to do," Barbara laughed. Roselyn smiled before throwing her arms around Barbara. The woman hugged her back and seemed to be surprised at Roselyn's sudden burst of happiness. Roselyn still had some trouble with her emotions as she'd react quickly to certain things. This had never been a problem until she decided not to be so withdrawn. When she had the opportunity to feel actual emotions when Pamela took her in, she didn't know how to deal with the overwhelming feelings. She never had a chance to be happy before, or be so upset that she didn't know what else to do other than throw a tantrum when she was being taken away from Ivy. But in time, maybe she'd learn how to deal with her emotions. It hadn't been easy growing up socially neglected to the point she had never felt happiness or had an opportunity to truly be upset or angry. In many ways, she was starved from crucial development in her early life. The only reason why she could speak well was because she listened well to adults and the other kids. She would practice the new words she learned with her plants in all of the gardens she visited throughout her life. In this way, she was thankful she was a hybrid.

"Can we go to a museum? Pammie took me to one of the art ones before but I really want to go to a history one," Roselyn looked up at Barbara and smiled. She was excited that Barbara was the one who wanted to adopt her. She wouldn't question it anymore since she had been one of the few people in her life to treat her nicely. Actually, she had been one of the first people ever to seem not afraid of her. She didn't even flinch when she was near her and that meant a lot.

"How about this? You start up school again next week. If you try your best in school, we will go on a weekend," Barbara compromised. Apparently, Barbara valued school and education just like Ivy did. Roselyn had a hard time understanding the importance of it, but she guessed she couldn't escape everything she didn't particularly like.

"Fine," Roselyn sighed. This made the adults laugh. Roselyn looked at Tim so he could clarify as to what was funny, but he shrugged since he was unaware at what had just happened as well. "Thanks for my locket," Roselyn said once the chuckling stopped.

"You're welcome. Want me to help you put it on?" Roselyn nodded. She turned her back to her and let her clasp the locket around her neck. She turned back around and looked up at Barbara.

"You have to promise me something if I go with you," Roselyn took a deep breath.

"Anything," Barbara urged her to continue.

"You have to promise me Batman won't come and take me away from you," Roselyn said and tried not to form tears in her eyes. "I don't want him to come back. And I don't want to see him. I don't want to be taken away again," Roselyn couldn't help but let a tear fall down her cheek. The room went silent for about a minute. She felt Barbara put a hand on her shoulder and bring her in for a hug.

"You won't have to see him again," she assured her. "You'll always have a home with me, I promise."

* * *

Thoughts? Complaints? Happy? Sad?

One more chapter after this :)

Thank you everyone!


	21. Chapter 21

" _Hi Pammie!_

" _I spotted Harley the other day when I was walking home from school. I guess she must have broken out from Arkham, but I didn't ask her. I was walking with some friends from school and I spotted her. I made up a lie and said I left something at school. Let me tell you, I am a really bad liar and it was pretty amazing how they actually believed me. I don't think they really did, but they didn't ask questions. They accept my weirdness and just kind of go with it._

" _Anyway, Harley and I caught up. I didn't care if I got caught with her. I know I'm not supposed to hang out with her, but how could I not when she was conveniently disguised and right there? She took me out for lunch and we caught up. It was really nice to talk to her, you know? I haven't seen either of you in a really long time. I'm sure by now Harley told you all about it so I'm not going to repeat everything._

" _I will say that Harley mentioned you haven't broken out of Arkham since that time we all broke out together. I remember that. It was when I realized you really were there for me, you know. Like I could really trust you with my life at that point. It meant…it meant everything to me that you were willing to come get me and let me live with you; giving me a home. You gave me my first home, you gave me my first real home cooked meal, you gave me a bed and clothes and toys. And you were the first person to ever say 'I love you' to me. I really mean it when I say it meant everything to me._

" _Anyway, I'm really proud of you for not breaking out of Arkham. I hope you're taking your rehabilitation seriously because…well…I want what's best for you. You don't deserve to have people after you. You deserve a really good life like me. And I hope you can get that._

" _You might be wondering what I've been doing and what happened to me. I'm not sure if they told you any of that. If they did, sorry to bore you with repeated stuff but I want to tell you everything. So I was adopted by the commissioner's daughter, Barbara Gordon. Funny, right? She treats me really well. I have dinner every night, I always have a lunch for school, and she gives me everything that I need and more. So don't hate her, okay? She's…she's like my mom. I…I know it's probably hard to hear that. But I can have two moms because some people do, so why can't I, right? Barbara may be my mom, but you'll always be my mommy. I did kind of change my name. I'm officially Roselyn Lillian Gordon. So we have the same middle name. I did it on purpose._

" _I went trick or treating a couple of days ago with some friends from school. I invited Tim to come along, but he says he's too old for it. Too old for candy? That's just ridiculous. My friends and I went as Disney princesses. I got to be Belle. You liked her from that movie, right?_

" _I'm doing better in school. You'd like Barbara. She thinks school's really important like you did. I still don't really see the point, but I try my best for her. And for you. I don't know what I want to do yet. It feels weird to have so many things I can do. I can be anything I want to be. It's a lot of pressure._

" _But I'm happy. And I hope you're happy, too. I…you're not the only one who has to talk to someone. I go to therapy, too. I go once a week every Tuesday after school. I work things out there and it helps me. I forget what my therapist said, but it had to do with being socially and emotionally…umm…too young for my age. Or something like that. But I've been working on it. I'm getting better._

" _And I'm sorry about how things left off between us that night. I couldn't think right back then and had that stupid temper tantrum like a two year old. I didn't think things through. I reacted stupidly and I'm sorry. I don't remember if I told you, but I love you. I still do. Barbara gave me a locket and it has a picture of me and you in it. Even if we…if we never see each other, I'll always remember you. You know that, right? I'm not going to forget. Ever. I promise._

" _Barbara says if I keep you close in my heart, then you're not that far away. I don't really get it. She says I will someday._

" _Barbara brings me to our old home. She had people get rid of the things in your lab. I told her it was okay and I didn't care that you used my blood anymore, but she said it was a biohazard, whatever that means, and it had to go. But she lets me take care of your plants. And we clean the house every Saturday. I…I just want you to have a home to go to when you get out. I took your pillow, though. I hope you don't mind._

" _I hope that maybe one day I'll have more of a say in everything. When I'm eighteen, I think I could figure something out to see you again. Even if you're still in Arkham…maybe since I'd be an adult I could get you out? I…I don't really know. I'm just a kid. I'm powerless to do anything. At least, that's what it feels like._

" _And you might feel…maybe a little powerless in Arkham. But if you cooperate and get better…I know you're already fine, but they don't think so. So you've got to play their game so you can just get out of there. Maybe when you're out, they'll let us see each other again. But if Batman doesn't let us, well, I'd try to fight him. I wouldn't win, but at least I know I tried, right? I don't know. It's stupid. People say things get clearer when you get older. Everything just seems to get more confusing._

" _Sorry, I'm ranting. Barbara works nights a lot, so Selina comes and stays with me from nine until two or three in the morning. She tells me stories about you. They're all good. And some of them are kind of funny. She thought about adopting me, you know. But she decided not to because she knew I wouldn't be happy at Wayne Manor. And she was right. The time I spent there made me feel…small, I guess. I don't really know how to describe it. But Tim…his family was really good to me. I'm thankful for that._

" _Can you do one thing for me? Promise not to give up. Just be happy, okay? Because you deserve it. And I do remember you and I always will. I love you, Pammie. I wish…I wish things could go back to the way they were sometimes, you know? I love Barbara and everything, but she isn't you._

" _I wish I could hear you one more time. All I have are memories from those few months. I'm afraid they'll fade soon because that's what happens. You forget what people sound like after a while. I'm holding onto those memories for as long as I can. I even wrote them down so if I do forget some details, I'll have them._

" _I'm meeting Harley again tomorrow morning before school. I'm going to give her this recording and hope it gets to you. I love you, mommy."_

"Pamela, what do you have here?" Ivy's eyes snapped open when she saw Dr. Leland standing outside of her cell at Arkham Asylum. Ivy quickly ripped out the headphones Harley had sneaked into the Asylum a couple of months ago and shoved it under her pillow along with an old iPod Harley uploaded the sound file on. Ivy had been very careful with the only link she had to Roselyn; she just hadn't expected Dr. Leland to come check up on her at nine at night. The guards never paid attention as to what the inmates did in their cells. If they did look inside, they didn't particularly care and would ignore them. "Pamela," Dr. Leland started. "You've been doing such a great job with your rehabilitation. I'd hate to see you give up when you've obviously been trying really hard and making progress."

Ivy sighed and took out the iPod (an old orange iPod nano, fourth generation- she had no idea why Harley had an orange one, but didn't think much of it since the things the blonde did didn't make sense ninety nine percent of the time). She would have had to go through a cell search later if she didn't comply. She didn't particularly want to be forced out of her cell as it was searched thoroughly and they'd find the iPod anyway. "It's just an old iPod," Ivy stood and showed Dr. Leland. "See? No plants."

"Pamela, you know you can't have any kind of electronic device in your cell. I'm going to have to confiscate it."

"Please," Ivy clutched it to her chest. "You can't."

"Unfortunately, I need to take it and file a report."

"Not if you give me privileges for being cooperative," Ivy countered.

"Pamela," Dr. Leland sighed. "I don't really want to argue. Just give me the iPod and we'll call it a night."

Poison Ivy hesitated for a moment. She bit her lower lip before deciding to just come clean. After all, this was bound to happen at some point. "Harley gave it to me," Ivy began. "Because…because she bumped into Roselyn and Roselyn recorded a message for me. I swear that's all that's on this thing."

"Pamela," Dr. Leland said, beginning to repeat herself. However, her face softened and gave her a saddened look. Ivy had told her everything and how happy she was when she took in Roselyn. It was everything she had ever wanted, and it was ripped away from her. Dr. Leland's eyes watered up at the end when Ivy completely broke down in therapy when she talked about how she felt about having Roselyn taken away from her. _It's like…it's like losing a child. But it's worse because I know she's alive and she might still be in this city, but I can never get to her. I'll never hug her again. I'll never hear her voice. And it hurts._

"It was a month ago. I listen to it most nights before I go to bed," Ivy admitted. "It helps me sleep at night because I know she's happy and she's with someone who seems to love her very much. I wish it was me, but I know it'll never be."

"Do you mind if I come in?" Dr. Leland asked her. Ivy shrugged her shoulders. The psychiatrist came in and took a seat on Ivy's bed beside her. "I know it's been really hard for you. Letting someone go you really care about hurts. But you did the right thing."

"I keep telling myself that, but it doesn't make it any easier."

"Then why torture yourself and listen to her voice?"

"Because for that moment when I close my eyes, I can picture her. You know, on weekends she used to climb into my bed in the morning. We'd just lay there sometimes and talk or fall right back asleep. It's those little moments I really miss." She paused. "I just hate that we couldn't stay together. And I know I fucked it up taking her blood. Maybe things would be different if I didn't do that."

"Why did you take her blood?" Dr. Leland asked. Ivy had never opened up about that before. Whenever it was brought up, she shut down. This time, she mentioned it first and Dr. Leland just went with it. She should have gone home three hours ago, but making progress with Pamela Isley was something she couldn't miss out on.

"I thought," she began, her green eyes staring at the door to her cell ahead of her. "I could find some things about her. I wanted to see if she was like me. And to an extent, she is. But she's almost like a prototype of a better version of me. She doesn't have to worry about her skin, she doesn't secrete deadly toxins, and as far as I can tell she will be able to have children in the future. She doesn't have the ability to heal quickly, but she is immune to all toxins. She isn't immune the way I am; she's not really immune. She seems to be because if she gets sick in the human part of her, that part may go slightly dormant and the plant side takes over so it seems like she isn't sick."

"So she won't display any symptoms," Dr. Leland understood.

"Right. So she doesn't really have a hyper-immune system. Not like me. Woodrue either didn't get the chance to do that to her, or he didn't do it on purpose and wanted to…to breed her. I managed to dig up some information," Ivy looked at Dr. Leland. "I know it goes against everything here, but I had to know. I had someone on the outside working for me. I had her look into Woodrue's research about Rosie."

"You know that's not allowed," Dr. Leland stated firmly. "I know you care about her, but the fact that you have people working for you on the outside digging up information probably illegally is a major setback. I thought you were really making progress, Pamela."

"I am," Ivy assured. "They aren't working directly for me. Harley is in charge of everything. All I told her was to find things out, and she did. She's a lot smarter than she lets on, you know."

"I do. She used to work with me," Dr. Leland reminded her. "Harleen is a very intelligent woman. She's just…not all there anymore. If I may ask, what did she find out?"

"That bastard had another child. He kept them separated. This one was a boy called Jason Jr. About the same age as my little Rosie. But he didn't survive. His DNA was unstable and he didn't make it past the growth in the test tube phase. Before he could start a new one, he was caught."

"That's disgusting," Dr. Leland commented and decided not to reprimand Ivy for having Harley dig up some information. It wasn't like she was having Harley go out there and hurt people, or at least she hoped. She doubted it, though, since she wanted to find out information quietly and Harley hadn't murdered anyone except when she was with Joker, something Ivy didn't have any control over. "Those poor kids," she murmured.

"Anyway, I was careless. I got carried away with her blood because it was different than mine and I had to see how it reacted to plants."

"How did it react?" Dr. Leland queried.

"I couldn't control the plants. They would only respond to her, which has never happened to me before. From what I could tell, she made a strong mental bond with them. Her bonds with plants were mental and emotional before that, but exposing them to her blood made that connection deeper once she was aware."

"Do you regret those experiments?" Dr. Leland asked in a quiet voice.

"Not…completely. The first ones, no. The plant ones, maybe. My curiosity got out of control. But I won't say I regret analyzing her blood. She wasn't the healthiest when she came to live with me."

"She refused to eat."

"Because she thought eating was a chore. She had only been fed awful food. Before me, Arkham was the best food she ever had." Dr. Leland had nothing to say to that. Perhaps she should have bent the rules and smuggled in food to the poor girl. "Anyway, I wish I didn't see how her blood reacted to plants. That was a mistake and I wish I could take it back. She forgives me, but…"

"Hey," Dr. Leland put a hand on her shoulder. "Keep the iPod. As long as you promise not to have Harleen running errands for you, okay?"

"Thank you," Ivy said with tears in her eyes. "I still love Rosie so much. Could you see if…?"

"I'm sorry, Pamela," Dr. Leland gave her a sad smile. "It's not just up to me or anyone here. The police and other authorities don't want you or her to be associated."

"But you could…"

"I can't," she interrupted. "What I mean is, I already tried a number of times. Not just for your sake, but for Roselyn's. It's beyond my power this time."

"Okay," Ivy took a shaky breath. "I'd give anything to hold her one more time."

"I know, Pamela, I know," Dr. Leland replied. "You get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

When Dr. Leland left, Ivy put the earbuds back in and pressed play. _"A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep. In dreams, you will lose your heartaches. Whatever you wish for, you keep. Have faith in your dreams since someday your rainbow will come smiling through. No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true..."_

* * *

Not going to lie, I love this ending. It's a much better ending than "Rosie and Ivy lived happily ever after" in my opinion. What do you think?

Someone asked if I was going to write a sequel...should I? Thoughts on that? Is Roselyn a good enough character for a sequel? I don't know, but please leave your opinions in a review or PM :)

Thank you to everyone who read this story and especially my reviewers as well as those who chose to directly PM me long messages about how much you enjoyed it. It means a lot!

Fun facts about this story:

When I originally created Roselyn, she was going to be Harley and Joker's daughter who Ivy took in because Harley was afraid she'd get hurt. She chose the Joker over her own child. So, Rosie was going to look very similar to Harley. But I couldn't get past the chapter when Harley left her with Ivy. Odd, right? Then I thought: why not make Roselyn an orphan? I really didn't think of the whole hybrid plant idea until after a couple of chapters.

Joker's running gag calling Roselyn "Daffodil" or "Daffi" was completely random. It just kind of happened, but it allowed him not to harm her because how could he ruin one of his best gags?

The chapters with Harley and Ivy in them are meant to be ambiguous. It could just be seen as a deep friendship, or there's something more. But that's for the reader to decide :)


End file.
